RWB2Y:Meta
by Assassin of RWBY
Summary: Team RWBY is back to compete in the Vytal Festival Tournament. But, as new faces appear, RWBY may not be the strongest of them all. Now, they must train to overtrough their new enemy, the Meta. But, what would happen if they knew this beast? Part 3 of 13.
1. Trailer One:Meta

**Hey guys. It's been a long while since I've uploaded something. And to be honest, I've completely forgotten about it until now. So it'll still take awhile. So until then, here's the official first trailer for the next chapter of the RWB2Y series.**

Trailer One:Meta

In a dark, black room, two figures go up to a white, armored man.

Figure One:Is he ready?

Figure Two:Yes, ma'am. There were…complications. But, he is ready.

Figure One:Activate him.

Figure One does as he's asks, and uses a scroll to activate the white figure, who now stands. He is bigger than the two, looking down.

White Figure:*Growl*

Figure One:Hello there…do you hear me.

White figure nods.

Figure One:Good. I am your master, Cinder Fall.

White Figure:*Growls, and puts his hands over his head, which is covered by a helmet.*

Cinder:Would you like to know your name?

White Figure nods, his hands still on his head.

Cinder:Your name…is Meta. It has always been Meta.(proceeds to take out photogragh) Do you know these people?

Meta looks at photo, and sees four girls and a robot.

Meta:*Growls, shaking his head, still looking at the picture.*

Cinder:They are your enemys. You do not trust them. Anything they tell you are lies.

Meta looks at one girl in the picture.

Meta:*Growls angrily, backing away from Cinder and Figure Two.*

Cinder:He keeps remembering _her_ …shut him down again

Figure Two shuts Meta down, making the giant stand still.

Cinder:There are still complications!

Figure Two:Miss Fall. Our…little friend is doing all he can to-

Cinder:It has almost been a month, Locus. We are way past schedule.

Locus:I know ma'am. I can assure you(looks at Meta) He will be ready.

( (When) Your Middle Name is Danger-1:46-2:04)

 _Enter_

Meta walks slowly to the fighting stage.

 _The_

Meta stands still next to two figures, who are on the floor, as soldiers aim their weapons at him.

 _Monster_

Meta quickly grabs a cylinder-life button.

…

Meta and RWBY battle each other in the CCT.

…

Meta grabs Pyrrha, as Jaune aims his sword at him

 _RWB2Y White:Meta_


	2. Trailer One:SA-9000

Trailer Two: SA-9000

...

 _I wanna show you something beautiful_

The crowd enters Amity Colosseum, as Ironwood and Penny stand in the middle of the stage.

 _I was built to help the world and all it's people._

Cinder claps as she watches the fight.

Team JNPR get ready to battle.

 _People would look up at the sky and see...hope._

The Vale council, Ironwood, Lokin, and Winter turn around to see a terrifying sight.

 _Hope...yeah_

Ruby stands near her mother's grave.

 _Let's take that away first._

An Atlesian Knight's visor turns red.

Penny stands at the stage.

"Because, Miss Frost, I would like to talk about our newest troops, the Atlesian Knight-200."

"What about them?"

"Well, during the attack, they acted well against the Grimm. But, I want them to do better!"

 _You're all puppets. Covered in stings._

A broken down Atlesian knight walks up to Ironwoods group.

 _Strings_

It smashes the head of another knight.

Penny begins to sing.

 ** _I have no strings to hold me down_**

Ironwood brings his group into a large building

 _ **To make me sad or make me frown**_

Ruby swipes at Bolin.

Ruby turns to see her father and Zwei

 ** _I had strings, but now I'm free_**

Meta sits next to Cinder

Locus stands on top of a giant head

"I'm telling you that our enemy is here"

"What would you do you suggest we do?"

"We find our guardian...there's no telling when their next move will be"

 _ **I had strings, but now I'm free**_

"So. How would we break them?"

"Simple. We tear them apart inside out. All we need to do is pull the trigger."

Qrow slices the head of a Atlesian knight.

Winter and Weiss block Qrow's path with more knights.

Qrow ducks as Winter slashes at him.

Meta grabs Cardin's fist.

Ruby angrily pushes Weiss away.

Legion gets surrounded by Atlesian soldiers.

Blake and Weiss sit on a bunk, as Blake hugs Weiss.

Yang and Pyrrha dodge a Dust blast.

 ** _I had strings_**

 _But now I'm free._

Weiss looks at Meta, in shock.

Jaune holds Pyrrha as she holds her bloody shield.

Ironwood, Penny, and Legion look up, frightened as a shadow covers them

 _There are..._

A giant robot looks back at them.

 _No strings on me._

 _RWB2Y:Meta_

 **All things in this trailer originated from the Avengers: Age of Ultron teaser**


	3. Meta Opening

**Hey guys. Let me tell you what's going to happen. I may or may not start uploading my chapters next week, but I only have 4 so far. For now, like what Rooster Teeth did, here is what you'll be thinking when you go from one chapter to another. Here is the official opening to RWB2Y: Meta**

(It starts off as a rose petal falls from the sky, landing on a lone flower, which is squashed by a horde of Grim)

Maybe red's like roses?

Maybe it's the pool of blood,

(It's now showing Teams RWBY, SSSN, JNPR, Red and Blue teams together, JABE and CEMM, zooming to her eyes)

The innocents will lay in,

When in the end, you've failed to save them?

Their dying eyes,

(The Grimm run towards Beacon and climb Ozpin's tower)

Are wide and white like snow,

And now they know the cost of trusting you's obliteration.

(Ozpin and Glynda look out their window as Meta breaks through, as it zooms to Ironwood in his airship, with a slightly bigger silhouetted figure is behind him)

Mirrors will shatter,

Crushed by the weight of the world.

(Blake walks through Forever Fall and sees Adam, with the White Fang behind him. A team of four, including Locus and the short White Fang mention in story two, are in between Adam and the other White Fang)

The pillars collapse in shame.

(RWBY, JNPR, and a horde of Atlesian soldiers charge at the horde of Grimm)

There'll be no rest,

There'll be no love,

(Yang fights Mercury, Blake fights Adam, Legion fight Meta, Weiss fights Emerald, and Ruby fights Cinder)

There'll be no hero in the end,

Who will rise above.

And when it ends,

(Winter walks away from Weiss)

The good will crawl,

(Qrow walks away from Ruby and Yang, he and Winter stare angrily at each other until he sees a photo fly by)

The shining light will sink in darkness,

Victory for hate incarnate,

(The photo shows team STRQ, or TRQS, or QRTS, or something before Locus grabs and crushes the photo as Meta stands behind him, as it zooms into his Bruteshot's circular trigger)

Misery and pain for all.

(RWBY+L and JNPR fall while being in a circular formation as a big, robotic hand rises in between them, making JNPR fly back as Ruby sadly looks around)

When it falls...

(RWBY+L sit back to back, Legion in his briefcase form sitting next to Weiss)

RWB2Y:Meta


	4. Chapter 1: Monster

RWB2Y White:Meta

Chapter 1:Monster

 _Bang!_

"You missed."

"I know that, Tucker!"

 _Bang!_

"You missed…again."

"Tucker, seriously, shut it!"

 _Bang!_

"If you say anything-!"

"You missed."

Church turned to Tucker and said "Fine, then why don't you try it!"

"Ok, then give me the sniper rifle."

"No. It's Church's hands only."

" _Fine._ " Tucker turned his sword into a gun, sliding the two blades into one. He aimed, and shot his target, a cone.

" _See_!"

"Well… _if_ it was a moving target."

"You'd still miss," said a voice next to them.

"Shut up, Grif," Church shouted.

"But he's right," Tucker replied.

"Yeah, well, I'll show _you!_ " He aimed, and fired, but the bullet kept going around the room, and as someone opened the door to the shooting grounds, it almost hit him. And that person was none other than Washington.

"Oh shit," Grif said.

"Alright, Mr. Church," Wash said, going up to the boy. "I think that's enough training for one day."

"Yes sir…"

As Wash exited the room, Tucker said "Dude, ten Lien says I won't hit the target."

"You're on," Grif said. Tucker then aimed and fired.

 _Bang!_

* * *

Weiss lay on her bed, nothing to do. It has been one month since the White Fang's failed attempt to attack Vale. It has also been a month since her teammate/boyfriend, Bill, disappeared. No one else, except RWBY, knew what happened to him. In secret, he was the vigilante of Beacon, The Assassin. He was also once part of the White Fang, but not just a member, but once their leader for a short time. But Weiss didn't care; all she wanted to do was to hug, and kiss, him again. But, as The Assassin, he was knocked out and taken by a mysterious woman, as Ruby said.

"Weiss?" She turned to see Ruby, who had a worried look on her face

"Yes, Ruby," she said.

"You've been in that bed since that day. _Please_ get up!"

"I don't stay here all day."

"Yes you do."

"She's right." They both turned to see Yang on her bed.

"The only time you _do_ get up is for school, but not for the fun things."

"Well, what is there to do," Weiss asked.

"We could train." They all looked at their robot friend, Legion, with two arms. On the day of the attack, Legion lost his arm during the battle. But, a few weeks ago, RWBY, JNPR, CVFY, Red and Blue team decided to give him parts so he could repair his lost arm, which is now a sword/sniper called Longshot. His new arm now had variety of colors, like black, blue, red, and green.

"For the tournament," Weiss asked.

"No, I mean for real life."

"Not this again," Yang replied. After the White Fang attack, Legion suggested that the team could use more training, but they had all refused.

"We don't need training," Ruby said.

"Yes you do."

"But we have our weapons."

" _But_ you lost it and got captured."

"We have our strength," Yang replied.

"Which can't always win a fight."

"We already have our strategies," Weiss said.

"But, the enemy can always ruin it."

"I don't see why you're telling _me_ to train," Blake said, reading a book on her bed.

"There can be an enemy that is too tough to beat," Legion said.

"For that last time, Legion, we don't need training," Ruby said, as everyone else agreed.

Then, there was an announcement over the intercom. _"Would all students please go to the arena? Again, would all students please go to the arena?"_

"I wonder what that's for," Blake said.

"Well, let's find out," Yang said.

"Hold on!" Confused of what their leader was doing, Ruby grabbed a can of dog food, opened it, and put it in a bowl. As she did this, her dog, Zwei, went up to it and started to eat. "Alright, let's go," she said about to exit.

"But we still need to gather our things," Blake said.

"Then I'll meet you there."

Before she went down the hall, she bumped into someone. 'Oh, I did it again,' she thought. "I'm so sorry," she began. "Are you ok-?" But before she could apologize, she heard a low growl. She looked, as her eyes widened in horror.

Back in their dorm, they heard screaming. " _Yang!_ " Yang turned as Ruby ran back in, and grabbed onto her.

"Ruby? What's wrong," Yang asked.

All that Ruby said was "Big! Scary thing! Run away!"

Yang's normal lilac eyes turned red, as she yelled "Did somebody scare you?! I'll _kill_ them!"

She walked towards the door, with Ruby still on her, saying "Please! Don't make me go back!"

As Yang looked around the halls, she asked "What scary thing?"

Ruby opened her eyes, and saw that the thing was gone. "It was here," Ruby said, her voice breaking.

"What did it look like," Weiss asked, as she exited the room.

"Let's just go to the arena." As Ruby started walking, her team felt sorry for her. Nothing scared her, not even the creatures of Grimm. Whatever she saw, it must have been terrifying.

As they entered the arena, Agent Washington was saying, "Just find a place to sit and we'll begin." RWBY found a spot next to JNPR.

As Ruby sat down, Jaune asked "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be," Ruby said.

"Well, you're not really acting like yourself."

"Of course I am. Look." She then gave a big smile.

After he talked with Ruby, Jaune went up to Yang and asked "What's wrong with Ruby?"

"Something spooked her," she replied.

"What was it?"

"Don't know. Whatever it was, it left."

" _Wow_ , it must've been horrifying if it scared Ruby."

"I know, right?"

As they talked, Glynda went up to the stage and began her announcement. "Alright, everyone please be silent," she ordered. As everyone was quiet, she continued. "Now, I know all of you may be wondering why I have called all of you here. Well, as all of you know, the Vytal tournament will start very soon. And from today till it starts; all of you will come here, _after_ classes-" Everyone groaned. "-and we will begin doing practice battles. Does everyone understand?" As the students agreed, she then said "Now we shall begin our first battle."

The first battle was Ren vs. Caboose, with Caboose being the victor, to Pyrrha against Jayde, her being the victor. The next battle was Ruby against Simmons, which Ruby almost losing, but somehow winning in the end.

As she walked to her seat, Yang cheerfully said "Great job, Ruby!" But Ruby was still distracted, which worried Yang.

Then, Glynda said "I think we have enough time for one more battle. Who would like to do it?" Cardin then raised his hand and went to the stage. "Anyone else?"

(Trocadero-Ghosts That Linger ST '(When) Your Middle Name Is Danger, AKA Meta's theme,' 0:16)

Ruby, still distracted, almost jumped out of her seat when she heard the same growl. RWBY, JNPR, almost everyone, looked back to see… _it_. It wore power armor like the Reds and Blues, but the armor white and it looked different, and the helmet was different. It only had the bottom part of their normal helmets, but the top part was rounded. The golden face-plate covered most of the helmet, with markings that made it look like it had a face. As it stood up, everyone noticed it was a giant. It was as big as Yatsuhashi.

"Alright," Glynda started. "Looks like our last battle for today is Cardin Winchester versus…" She looked at the armor giant and asked "I'm sorry, but what _is_ your name?" As it walked to the stage, it pointed to her scroll. She looked at it, but before she could search anything, there was already information about it on it. 'How did…' She then started to research it. It was male…that's what really all the information it had on him. She then stared at his name in confusion. He had no last name, just one. He was named…

 _Meta_.

"Alright, the final battle for today is Cardin versus…Meta."

"Meta," Ruby whispered.

"Yeah." She turned to see Tex next to her. "Apparently, he's on Mercury's and Emerald's team," she said, pointing to the two Haven transfers.

"But, I never seen him here before," Ruby replied.

"They said that the headmaster at Haven had an issue transferring him, but he completed it about a month ago."

"Wait…what do you mean by 'a month' ago?"

"If you're implying that he arrived during the attack, then yes."

Ruby then looked at Meta, feeling bad for him. "What happened to him," Ruby asked.

"He arrived in Vale right when the attack started," Tex said. "I heard he was basically torn apart by the Grimm. I guess that armor is helping him live." After a long wait, Cardin and Meta were ready to spar.

Glynda then said "Alright, the battle begins in 3…"

Cardin brought out his mace for attack position.

"2…"

Meta slowly brought his hand to his back; bringing out a rifle with a large blade at the end.

"1!"

Meta raised his weapon up and started to fire into the air.

"What is he doing," Jaune asked, surprised by the action.

The rounded bullets hit the ceiling, but they did not explode. It bounced off the ceiling, flew towards Cardin and exploded. That single shot made his Aura level drop 25%! He got back up, but to be only knocked down as Meta used the blade to crush him. That single blow made Cardin's Aura drop 49%, making it drop to yellow, and nearing the red. Meta backed away slowly as Cardin got back up. The bully, now the prey, looked up to see Meta put his weapon on his back, put his hands together and started to crack his knuckles, and his neck. Cardin dropped his Mace and brought his fist up.

But Meta had caught the hand in time. As he caught it, he started to crush it, making Cardin scream in agony. As he screamed, Meta used his other hand to form a fist, and punched him to the ground. As Cardin fell, the bell rung, signaling that the battle had ended.

Glynda went between them and said "And that ends the final battle of the day, making Meta the victor." Meta just growled, and walked back to his seat. As he sat down, everyone noticed that Cardin was still on the floor, not moving. Glynda quickly checked his Aura level, and went pale to see that his Aura was at 0.1%.

She looked at Wash and shouted "David! Go get a doctor, quickly!"

"Doc or Akin?"

"Anyone, just go!" As Wash sprinted out of the building, she looked at Felix and Ortez and yelled "You two, help Mr. Winchester to the infirmary!" As they helped him out of the building, everyone saw that his face was bruised and bleeding. As they left, Glynda said "I think that's enough for today. Everyone is dismissed!"

* * *

Legion was in the dorm, feeding Zwei, as his team entered the room, all eyes widened and faces pale. "Are you guys okay," he asked. The first person to answer was Blake.

"We…almost witnessed a death," she said.

"What!?"

"This new student beat the crap out of Cardin," Yang replied. "I think he almost died."

"Where is he now?"

"He was taken to the infirmary," Blake answered.

"Damn, how bad was it," Legion asked.

"He's face was all bruised up, and bleeding."

"Who was it?"

"What," Weiss said.

"Who was the student?"

"His name was…Meta."

"Meta?"

"Yeah, he's this student who arrived during the White Fang attack," Ruby explained. "He's now in this body armor, and looks…scary."

"Wait, Ruby," Yang started, her normal lilac eyes turning red. "Was that the guy who scared you?"

After a few moments of silence, Ruby said "Yes…"

Yang stood up and growled "That's it! I'm going to find that guy and I'm gonna-!"

"No!"

The angry blonde looked at the robot, still angry. "What do you mean NO?!"

"I mean that if this guy is strong as you say he is, then you don't want to be his enemy."

"I guess that makes since," Yang replied, now cooling down.

"Now, I still say we begin training," Legion suggested.

"I…have to agree with Legion here," Weiss started. "I mean, if we meet someone strong as this Meta, then we have to prepare."

After she finished, the others agreed.

"So, Legion," Ruby said. "When do we start?"

"On Saturday," Legion replied. "For now, continue with your classes and whatever you were asked to do by the school."

"Oh, that. We're supposed to go to the training room after classes to practice tournament type battles."

"Well, that's good," Legion said. "Now you can practice both type of battles. Now, if you excuse me, I have to make some obstacles for the weekend."

As he started to plan, Yang said "This is going to be a fun couple of weeks."

* * *

In a warehouse somewhere in Vale, Cinder Fall and her partner, the one they call Meta, entered the building.

"Follow me," the blacked-haired woman said. She was answered by a low growl. They kept walking, until they saw another armored man by a table. "What do you have for me, Locus," Cinder asked.

"Just one thing, Miss Fall," Locus said. "Also, quite a show you put on."

Meta growled in response.

"The thing, Locus."

Locus brought out a pair of gloves that looked similar to Meta's. He placed them on the table and said "These are my new inventions."

"What do they do?"

"They will let you absorb the semblance of other people. Perfect for your little pet."

Meta growled angrily, but was stopped by Cinder. "Hush now, Meta. There will be time for destruction later on." She turned to Locus. "How do they work?"

"You have to place your hands on the skin on the person, and the gloves' does the rest."

Meta took of his own gloves, showing no signs of injuries, and put on the new gloves.

"Who shall we test it on," Locus asked.

"Me," Cinder stated.

Meta looked confused by his master's answer. But, his confusion ended when Cinder placed her hand on his helmet and said "It's alright. I give you permission."

As she showed him her neck, Cinder felt dizzy as Meta placed his hand on it. She was almost unable to stand after he was finished.

"D-did it work," Cinder said, looking weak.

The two criminals looked at Meta as he made a ball of fire appear in his hand. After he did that, he looked over to see a group of White Fang soldiers chatting. Meta growled, pointed his hand at them, and spurted fire at them. The group had a few seconds to dodge the flame as one of them spotted them.

"Hey, watch it," one of the soldiers shouted. He was met with a loud growl. "What! You want to go?!"

"Knock it off! Both of you!"

The two turned to the voice. The voice was a man. He had brown hair, which was dyed in red, with bull horns coming out. The man was the new leader of the White Fang, as the former one was...gone. His name was Adam Taurus.

Adam went towards Cinder and said "You better keep that pet of yours in line, or else I'll have my soldiers put him down!"

Meta growled as Adam called him 'pet.'

"Calm down, Meta. Calm down," Cinder said, calming down her partner. "Mr. Taurus, if you want my associate calm, then please refrain from calling him 'pet.'"

"Well, that should be easy…if he doesn't kill anyone."

"He only kills when needed. Now, continue with the preparations, please."

As Adam left, Cinder put her attention to Locus. "I must ask, Locus. What happens the user's semblance," Cinder asked.

"It'll return after a while," he answered. "We wouldn't want to put attention on ourselves."

"Indeed. Now, are you sure the virus was planted."

"It was, and no one can see through the lies."

Before Cinder could leave, Locus said "But, there is something else that can help us."

"And what is that?"

"The general has been working on a...'little' project."

"When isn't he?"

"And he has asked the Vale council to see his work."

"This is useful how?"

"Let's just say, it's _another_ one of his creations."

"The kind that we can steal and use."

"Exactly."

"Interesting…make sure your there."

"I was already asked to attend."

With that last line, Cinder and Meta exited the warehouse, knowing that this phase of their operation is almost complete.

(RWBY Volume 3 ST- When it Falls)

 _Maybe red's like roses?_

 _Maybe it's the pool of blood,_

 _The innocents will lay in,_

 _When in the end, you've failed to save them?_

 _Their dying eyes,_

 _Are wide and white like snow,_

 _And now they know the cost of trusting you's obliteration._

 _Mirrors will shatter,_

 _Crushed by the weight of the world._

 _The pillars collapse in shame._

 _There'll be no rest,_

 _There'll be no love,_

 _There'll be no hero in the end,_

 _Who will rise above._

 _And when it ends,_

 _The good will crawl,_

 _The shining light will sink in darkness,_

 _Victory for hate incarnate,_

 _Misery and pain for all._

 _When it falls..._

 _RWB2Y_

 **Hello guys. Here is the first chapter of RWB2Y: Meta. Hope you enjoyed it. Just to let you guys know, I'm still working on the chapters so I won't upload them weekly. Please review and I hope you enjoy the ride.**


	5. Chapter 2: Too Much Noodles

Chapter 2: Too Much Noodles

"I'm _so_ tired," Yang said, laying on her bunk.

"You and me both, sis." Ruby replied, sitting at 'Satan's Desk.'

"I thought we were going to rest," Weiss said, sitting on her bed.

"Not since Monday," Legion said, as the three heard a loud growl coming from Yang.

"You know what. I'm hungry."

"Me too."

"Same here."

Blake, reading a book, instantly sat up. "I know where to go," she said.

"Where?"

"There's this place I went to a few weeks ago that has amazing food!"

"Wait…is this place the same thing you go to every day," Legion asked.

"…Maybe."

"Oh-ho! I got to see this! Let's go!"

Blake smiled and instantly ran out the door, yelling "Let's GO!"

After a few minutes of following Blake, they finally found her sitting at one of the carts that was placed near the tournament center. It was called 'A Simple Wok.'

"So. This is where you've been going to," Yang asked.

"Yes," Blake said, as they sat down.

"So…let's see?" Yang looked at the menu, as she saw one thing that she wanted to try. "I'll have the 'Tournament Special'?" As she said this, the owner of the shop gave her a big bowl of noodles.

Ruby looked at the menu as well. "I'll have the same." She was given a bowl as well.

"Do you have anything with a low salt-" Weiss asked as the man gave her the same bowl as well. "Uh…okay?"

The man looked at Legion. "I'm just here with them, sir." As the man was about to walk to Blake, Legion said "Unless…you have any oil?"

"No," the rest of the team said.

The man looked at them confusingly, as he looked at Blake, who simply nodded. The man nodded in response as he went to the back of the shop. He came back with a bowl full of tuna and placed it in front of Blake, who eye's widened in excitement. Weiss smirked at the sight as she gave her credit card to the man.

"Geez, Blake. So that's why you come here." Blake didn't answer, as Ruby saw Weiss' credit card.

"Oh, you don't have to pay for us, Weiss," Ruby said.

"Well, yeah. I want to," Weiss replied. "Consider it thanks for-" She was cut off as her card was thrown back at her, followed by a cough. They all looked up to see the man pointing to the register, which said 'Declined.' "What?! How can my card be declined? I haven't even made a dent in my monthly allowance..."

As she was talking, Blake nervously looked at her tuna, as she tried to pull it away. Unfortunately, the man took the tuna away, as Blake laid her head on the counter, sadly saying "No!"

As they were trying to figure out what was happening, they heard a voice that was calm and happy. "Why don't I help you guys out?" They all turned and saw Team JNPR.

"Pyrrha," Ruby said aloud.

"Oh, you don't have to help us out," Yang said.

"But she could," Blake quickly replied.

"Well," Pyrrha continued. "I think you guys deserve it after that last battle."

"Mind if we join you," Jaune asked, as RWBY+L nodded.

"But seriously, you don't have to do it," Yang said. "You've done so much for us."

"Yeah," Ruby replied. "Like helping fix Legion's arm."

"Though, I still think that malfunctions sometimes," Weiss said, looking at Legion as he scoffed.

"That's completely absurd! My arm doesn't-" He couldn't finish as his arm started to go crazy, moving around, turning in and out of blade mode. "Well? Don't just sit there. Help, please."

As the two teams helped with Legion's situation, Weiss kept staring at her card.

"Why don'y you all your dad," Ruby asked.

"Um, I think I can survive without a few dollars," Weiss replied.

"Ok," Ruby said, as she tried stop Legion's arm, but failed. As Weiss sighed, Pyrrha used her semblance to stop his arm as Ren tinkered with it.

"There we go," Ren said, as Legion moved his arm.

"Thanks Ren."

"No problem."

"Now. About the food situation," Pyrrha started as she pulled out some lien. The owner had the tuna bowl in his hand, as it disappeared. He looked around and saw Blake eating it already. Pyrrha gave him the money, and ordered some noodles for her team as well.

"Thanks Pyrrha," Ruby said, eating.

"It was the least I could do," the Amazonian happily replied.

"So," Jaune started. "Monday, right?"

"Yeah," Ruby said, slowly losing her appetite.

"I'm not one to care for bullies," Yang started. "But has anyone heard about Cardin."

"He's still in the infirmary," Ren said. "That Meta guy really messed him up."

"Speak of the devil," Nora said, staring at someone. They all looked in her direction and saw the armored…'man' eating at a sandwich place, not removing his visor.

"I wonder what he looks like," Nora said to herself.

"He must be messed up looking," Jaune replied.

"I want fight him," Yang muttered as Meta rose from his seat. "Oh shit. Did he hear me?" He started to walk towards them as Yang went paled. As Yang panicked, Meta just walked past them, not hearing their conversation. Yang sighed in relief.

"Yeah, you got lucky that time, Yang," Legion said, moving his arm around.

"Pbht, I could've taken him."

"Of course you can," Weiss sarcastically said, as she looked at Meta.

* * *

"Mmm, that was so good," Yang said, satisfied.

"It was," Ruby replied, as she opened the door.

"I can barely walk," Blake said, as she walked into the room and sat on her bed as Ruby looked around.

"Hey? Where's Zwei?" Her question was answered as Zwei got off Blake's blanket and sat on her lap. Blake's eyes widen, as she screamed and jumped up to Yang's bed.

"Get him off my bed," Blake shouted, as Zwei barked happily.

"Alright, alright," Ruby said, as she picked up Zwei. "Really, Blake? I thought you were okay with him?"

"I-I'm trying to get used to him, but I just don't want him on my bed."

"Okay." Ruby placed Zwei down as he walked and jumped on Weiss' bed.

"Oh, you are just adorable," Weiss said, petting Zwei.

"Hey Weiss, you sure you'll be okay without your card," Ruby asked, climbing up to her bed.

"I'm sure." She laid back as Zwei snuggled next to her.

"Alright then."

As everyone laid in their bed, Weiss kept thinking to herself.

'Why would father cut me off like that?'


	6. Chapter 3: Winter Robots

Chapter 3:Winter Robots

After a long, frustrating week, all that the girls of RWBY wanted to do was sleep in. But, a certain blue-eyed robot had other plans, as he made a loud horn sound, waking the girls up.

"Ugh, five more minutes," Ruby said, trying to get comfortable on the floor.

"Evil doesn't sleep, ladies," Legion said, playing the horn again.

"Alright! Alright, we're up," Yang said, as everyone stood up, looking tired.

"What time is it," Weiss asked.

"It's four in the morning."

"WHAT?!"

"Kidding…it's five-thirty."

"That's still too early," Ruby said, yawning.

"Well, maybe we should wake up _earlier_ tomorrow," Legion said, making the girls be quiet. "Anyway, we begin today's training with…running around the school twice, before seven."

"That seems easy," Yang replied.

"Then you girls should get running, because the timer starts…now!"

"What! Crap!" The girls quickly got dressed and went outside.

"Meet up at Red Base," Legion said, as he looked at Zwei. "Hey, boy!" Zwei looked at the robot, panting excitedly. "Want to watch you masters fail!" The dog barked once, as Legion picked him up. "Alright, let's go!"

* * *

Legion and Zwei stood near Red Base, which had an awake Sarge working on something, as the members of RWBY kept running.

"Com' on girls," Legion shouted. "It's only six thirty. You have only thirty minutes to do this!"

"Screw…you…Legion," Yang said, panting after every word.

Exactly at seven, the girls made it to Red base, and dropped to the floor. Zwei went up to Ruby and started to lick her face.

"I haven't felt so tired in my life," Ruby said, panting.

"Good. You completed your objective," Legion said, going up to them.

"Are we done," Blake asked.

"Not quite, you get a ten-minute break."

"Perfect!" The five turned to see Sarge, who was next to brown, armored person. "Then the five of you can see my newest creation!"

"Who's that," Ruby asked, going up to the brown person.

"Team RWBY, I introduce the newest member of Red Team…Lopez!"

"Lopez? But, he isn't even Red."

"Yes, well, _someone_ brought the wrong spray can!"

"This is why you don't call soldiers who are _still sleeping!"_ Grif shouted from the entrance of the base.

"There's a big difference between red and brown, Grif! Beside, you should be glad you only got a small punishment."

"You shot me in the back!"

"Yes! I was planning to shoot a clip at you, but sadly, there was only one bullet. So you should be lucky!"

"Whatever! I'm going back to sleep!"

"Negative! If you and the others don't come out of the base and meet your new teammate, then I'll shoot you in your sleep!"

"No! I wanna go back to sleep," Grif shouted.

"Then you can go back to sleep…when you're dead," Sarge shouted, pointing his shotgun at Grif, as someone else started to yell.

"Would you guys shut the fuck up! People are trying to sleep," Church shouted from Blue base.

"Shut up, Blue! Kiss my ass," Sarge shouted back.

"Oh, you already have someone who does that!"

"HEY! I take offense to that," Simmons shouted.

"Kiss ass."

"Shut up, all of you, and get outside!"

As the members of Red team started to come out, Yang asked "But, why do you need another member? You already have four."

"Well, they don't count me as a member," Sarge replied. "It would be an unfair advantage." He looked at Lopez. "Now, let's power him up!"

"Wait, he's a robot," Legion asked.

"Why a robot," Grif asked.

"Because it would take too long to enlist another student here," Sarge replied. "So I decided to make one."

"Ok, why don't people see it?!"

"See what," Ruby asked.

"That one day, robots will rise up and kill us all! I mean, hasn't anyone seen that one X-Ray and Vav comic with the killer robots! Basically, everyone in that town _died!_ "

"That seems _highly_ unlikely," Weiss said, looking at Grif, confused. "And, don't compare the real world to a comic book."

"Fine, but don't come crying when we're bowing down to our robot overlords!"

"Well, I'm a robot, wanna bow down to me," Legion said.

"See what I mean?"

"Hey, I'm half cyborg, so, bow down," Simmons said.

"No."

Simmons brought up his gun, saying in a robot-type voice "Fuck you, meat-sack! Your logic is flawed!"

"You are the biggest, fucking nerd!"

"Wait, Simmons is a wha," Ruby asked, confused.

"All of you shut up,"Sarge said, activating Lopez.

That's when Lopez started to talk, and when Sarge knew he messed up. _"Buenos días. Y la gracias da por activar mi función del discurso. Soy el número de modelo cero uno cero uno uno tres cuatro ocho ocho dos tres."_ What Lopez was really saying was _"Good morning . And thanks for giving my speech function enabled . I am the model number zero one zero one one three four eight eight two, three ."_

As he kept saying this, the students were all confused.

"What is he saying," Donut asked.

" _My name is Lopez."_

"Lopez, he said Lopez," Grif said, gasping. "I can speak Spanish!"

"Hmm, it seems you messed up somewhere, sir," Simmons said.

"No shit. Lopez, can, you, speak, English?"

" _Negativo."_

"Well that's just dandy! Hey, Legion, can you understand him?"

"If I could, do you think I would be translating?"

"Good point. Lopez. Can! You! Understand us!"

" _Si."_

"Well, while you guys find a solution to this…issue," Legion started. "We're going to do… _five laps around the CCT, let's go ladies!"_

All of them groaned, running towards the CCT, as Sarge said "Lopez, can we fix your speech unit?"

" _If you don't like the current speech option, then say the following: Please switch speech to-"_

"I guess we're stuck with this. We should get used to it."

" _But, you could just-"_

"Alright men, go back to your normal duties."

As they left, Lopez said _"Wait, what do I do?"_

* * *

After the last lap, RWBY fell to the floor, again.

"Alright," Legion started. "Five-minute break and then we begin combat training."

"Can't it be a ten-minute break," Weiss asked.

"Nope. Sorry."

"Legion…if you don't give us a ten-minute…I'm going over there and stick Myrtenaster right up your-!"

"Weiss?"

The heiress' face went pale, as she turned around to see a older woman, hair white as the heiress.

"W-Winter," Weiss said, startled. She instantly dropped her rapier and sprinted to Winter. She wrapped her arms around her older sister "I can't believe your here!"

"Yes. It has been awhile," Winter replied, as she slowly hugged back. As she hugged Weiss, she looked up and saw the rest of RWBY. "So. Is this your team."

"Um. Yes. Guys, this is my sister, Winter. Winter, this is my team, Ruby, Blake, and Yang," Weiss said, quickly letting go.

"How...overwhelming." She turned and saw Legion "And whose's the... robot?"

Legion went up to Winter and shook her hand.

"Hello. I am LG-501, but you may call me, Legion," he said.

"Whoever programmed this unit must have been very intelligent."

"Um, Winter. What are you doing here," Weiss asked.

"I came here for a business meeting."

"What kind of meeting?"

"That's classified."

"Oh"

As they stared at each other, making everyone uncomfortably silent, Winter's Scroll ranged.

"I have to go," she said.

"Oh, ok. Goodbye Winter." Weiss said, smiling.

"Goodbye Weiss."

As she left, Legion said "Alright guys, time for combat training."

"UGH!"

* * *

In a building, somewhere in Vale, General Ironwood was waiting for his guest for his reveal. After an hour of waiting, the Vale Council finally arrived.

"I'm sorry for the wait, General," Councilman O'Neal said. "There still places here that are under reconstruction."

"It's alright," Ironwood said. "Now, we have to wait for one more visitor."

"Who is right here."

They turned around to see the daughter of the SDC CEO, and a soldier of the Atlesian Military, Winter Schnee.

"Ah, Schnee," Ironwood said, going up to the woman and shaking her hand. "Now that all of you are here, we may begin."

As they went deeper into the building, Councilman Frost said "General, please tell us why you called us to come here."

"Because, Miss Frost. I would like to talk about our newest troops, the Atlesian Knight-200."

"What about them?"

"Well, during the attack, they acted well against the Grimm. But, I want them to do better!"

"And how do you plan to do that," Councilman Braun asked.

As he said that, they walked to a giant door, and stopped. Ironwood started to show them footage of a familiar one-eyed robot, who was in his destroyer mode.

"This, robot, who helped during the attack, was giving orders, strategies. And the knights followed them." He showed them the knights looking at the students, and started to copy them. "Now, you may ask, 'What does this have to do with my plan,' Well…" He turned to one of their escorts. "Agent Ortez, if you would…"

As Ortez started to open the door, with the control panel near it, Ironwood said "Council, with the help of brilliant minds, and the Schnee Dust Company. May I present you…" As the doors started to open, Ironwood said "SA-9000!"

The door opened, revealing a giant robot, with long arms and legs. On those hands were two long, proportionately thick fingers and an opposable thumb, each tipped with talons. It's head features avian, making it resemble humanoid birds. On its back, it resembled to an armor piece. It had horns coming out of its head. It had no color though. For, it was not ready. There were still parts missing.

"Now," Ironwood continued. "I know SA-9000, or Saren, may not look like Remnant's savior, but after we're done with him, he will command the finest army."

"What do you mean 'command'," O'Neal asked. "Do you mean _it's_ Artificial Intelligence?!"

"What? No! Of course we'll be controlling him."

"Oh, good. Because we all know what happened to the last person who made the mistake of doing that. You saw to that, didn't you Miss Schnee?"

"Of course," Winter said, nervously.

"Let's carry on," Ironwood said, escorting them to a control room. "Now, we will be controlling him here. Every action he does will be us. Every shot fired, will be us. Every order given will be us. So, Council, what do you think?"

"Amazing," the Vale Council said.

Winter went up to the General, and shook his hand. "The CEO will be very impressed by this, General ," she said, smiling.

"Yes, Schnee, it is. When he's finished, people will look at the sky and see hope."

* * *

Near the head of the robot, a mysterious man landed on the shoulder and opened up the panel to the head. He then took out an SD card, and inserted it into the core. After putting the panel back on, he contacted someone.

"Control, this is Locus," he said. "Mission complete."

" _The virus was planted,"_ asked a garbled voice.

"Yes. When the plan comes into effect, we'll be ready."

" _And when we leave them?"_

"They won't stand against an AI."

" _Excellent, Locus. Now, inform them of your progress," Control ordered._

"Yes sir," Locus said, disconnecting the call, and contacting his other superior.

" _Yes, Locus,"_ said a feminine voice.

"Mission Complete, Queen. Heading home."

" _Excellent. Once we reveal ourselves…they won't stand a chance."_

 **Hey guys. Been awhile since I released a new chapter. I'm still working on the chapters because I have had a lot of school work lately. So, I decided to release two today, because today is a very emotional day, for everyone. Today marks one year later after the dreadful passing of the Great Monty Oum. But we shouldn't be sad. No, we should be moving forward, and always remember what Monty made. So today, I want everyone to make something. Fanfiction, a drawing, a painting, anything. Be creative like Monty was and don't hold back. Be the creative person you can be. As always, leave a review and I'll see you next time**


	7. Chapter 4: Show Me Your Moves

Chapter 4: Show Me Your Moves

Legion had brought RWBY to the roof, which confused them since there was no training equipment.

"Um, Legion," Yang said. "How are we gonna train if there's nothing here?"

Legion made his hand into a gun gesture, and pointed everywhere, as blue, clear, holograms of people appeared. "That's how," Legion said. "I'm using my technology to train you how to deal with a real life criminal. Now, the bots here will hold back, but these will not. With each punch, stab, gun shot, it will release enough electricity to your body so it'll stun you, making you dead."

"Ouch," Ruby replied.

"Yes…ouch." The robot stepped out of the way, while saying "Alright, who wants to go first."

"I will," Yang said, confidently, as she walked up to the holograms.

"Alright, activating training mode." The holograms, which were looking at the ground, looked up and stood in fighting stance, some of them having weapons.

"Alright guys," Yang started, raising her fists. "Watch and lear-" Before she finished, one of the holograms shot her, as the bullet hit her shoulder. "Ow! What the-!"

"Criminals do not wait to attack," Legion said, as the holograms started to attack. Yang, who was holding her shoulder, looked up as one of them jumped up and tried to attack her. She threw her fist high and punched it, as it lied on the floor, becoming limp. She smirked, as another slashed at her leg with a sword.

"Gah," she screamed, as she felt where she was injured, but felt nothing. 'Weird,' she thought. 'There's nothing there, but it hurt's like a bitch.' She looked up as another one tried to punch her face. Yang smirked, as she used her semblance to punch it away. She looked at the others as she cocked her gauntlets and fired. All the holograms fell, as Yang looked in victory.

"Round complete," Legion said. Yang smirked. "Activating round two." The holograms stood back up, as a bigger one appeared. Yang knew what was coming, as she dodge the incoming fire and countered the attacks. She took down the smaller ones before going after the bigger one, as it charged at her. Yang evaded the attack and went for its back. It looked at her and kicked her away. She got back up and smirked, as she ran at it and made a single strike on its face, making it fall.

"Round Complete," Legion said, as the holograms disappeared. "Preparing final round." Yang looked straight ahead as a single hologram looked at the blonde in a fighting stance.

"Only one, Legion," she said. "Too easy." She reloaded her gauntlets and ran at it, as the hologram dodged the punch and countered with a kick. She stumbled and growled, her eyes turning red. Yang ran at it again, as it grabbed her arm and threw her in front of it, kneeing her in the stomach. She fell to the floor, as she looked up and saw the raise its feet up and stomped it on her face.

* * *

"…Yang? Yang? Yang!"

Yang's eyes shot open, as she felt her head throbbing. She sat up, and saw that her team was surrounding her, worried looks in their eyes.

"Ugh." Yang put her hands up to her head. "What happened?"

"You failed the final round," Legion said.

"What? But how?"

"Please leave out the questions. We'll review your training after everyone is done." Yang nodded. "Now, who's next? The girls all looked at each other, as Ruby raised her hand. "Alright, setting rounds for you." Holograms started to appear as Ruby brought out her scythe and reloaded it.

"Let's do this," Ruby said, as she brought out Crescent Rose and aimed it in front of her. The holograms appeared as Ruby ran forward and knocked them all off their feet. She sliced at them all before they even tried to get up.

"Round Complete"

More holograms appeared, all of them surrounding the young girl. She smirked, as she shot them down, some taking more than one shot. As that round ended, the final round activated, with a single guy there, Ruby ran up to it, as the hologram countered, grabbing her weapon and throwing it away. Ruby angrily looked at it as she tried to punch it, but failed as it grabbed her arm, brought her closer for a single punch.

"Round failed," Legion said, as Ruby groaned in failure. "Weiss. You're up."

Weiss did as well as Yang and Ruby. Well, if you call going out on the last round well. She was met with a hologram as big as the White Fang Lieutenant, as it ran at her. Weiss used Myrtenaster to block it's punch, but failed to protect herself from the other hand.

"Round failed"

Blake was next...to fail. On the last round, she was sparing to the death with a hologram that had a sword. Even though Blake thought she could win, the hologram knocked Gambol Shroud out of her hand and sliced her to 'death.'

"Round-"

"I get it Legion," Blake yelled, getting up.

"Well. Now do you see that we need training," Legion said, as the four girls painfully nodded. "Good. are things all of you need to be training for. Ruby, I know you don't like it, but you need to train on your physical strength. There will be times when you don't have your weapon. Weiss, you need to be more open minded about the situation. There are other ways a person can harm you. We can also use that for your advantage.

"As for you Blake. You were doing fine until the last guy got the better of you. You need to train to get the better of them. As for you Yang, you head straight into a fight. I know I'm asking too much from you, but you need to have strategies and wait it out."All of the girls looked at each other for a second and nodded. "Alright. I think that's all for today. Let's all get some rest," Legion said, as they all sighed in relief.

* * *

All the students met up again for the tournament training, as Adara and Nora fought.

"Come at me," Nora shouted, as she smashed her hammer into the ground. Adara smirked, as the sneaky Faunus jumped up and kicked the hyper girl into the ground. Nora tried to get up as Adara landed on her.

"Winner, Adara Luna," Glynda said.

"Oh poop," Nora said, disapointed.

Adara got off Nora, saying "Better luck next time."

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Um...I really don't know"

As they went up to their seats, the next two competitors came up. Tex and...

"Holy crap, it's Tex vs. Meta," Yang said, as the armored students went towards the stage.

"Who do you think's going to win," Sun asked from behind.

"...let's make bets."

As the teams made their bets, Tex and Meta readied their weapons, as Glynda made the call. Tex ran up to Meta and tried to punch his head, but Meta barely dodge the attack, and stepped to the side, no one noticing his action. Tex landed behind him, feeling lightheaded.

'What did he do,' Tex thought, as Meta growled. Tex tried to keep her focus as Meta looked into the crowd to see Emerald, who nodded at him. Tex finally regain her focus as she ran up to Meta and punched his face, using her SMG bullets for the extra punch. Meta fell back, 'defeated.'

"That's the match," Glynda said, as all the students gave their money to Church.

"Told you so," Church said, collecting the money.

"Shut up," Yang said, angered. Then, she began to think. 'Why would he lose? He's obviously stronger. Why the change?"

* * *

Mercury, Emerald, and Meta all walked into their dorm room as Cinder stood there.

"So. Did they work," Cinder asked, looking at Meta. As Mercury and Emerald backed away, Meta looked at his hands and concentrated. One second he was there, the other...he was gone. He growled, as Cinder smirked. "Good. Now this is going to be fun."

 **Hello my readers. Just to let you know, still working on these chapters. High school is a bitch. Also, even though I'm late, the season finale... RIP the red heads. Nora better watch out. Anyways, hoped you liked the chapter. Reviews are welcomed. I'll see you all in a year...or a half.**


	8. Chapter 5: Power Up

Chapter 5: Power up

As the weeks went by, the Meta kept gathering the other's semblances. The first team he faced was JABE, as they kept trying to bring the beast down.

"He's not going down," Bask yelled.

"Just keep hitting him," Jayde ordered.

"Lalalalalalalalaala!" Meta looked up as Emily jumped into the air and swung her morning star at him. As the spiked ball swung at him, the man grabbed it and pulled Emily closer. "Oh poop." Meta grabbed onto her neck, and dropped her the ground.

"Hang on, Em," Jayde said, as he slashed his knife at Meta. Meta dodged the attack and pushed Jayde away. As her leader went down, Bask swung her whip at her opponent, aiming for his legs. Meta grabbed the tip and wrapped it around his arm and pulled her in. He grabbed her face and threw her at his last opponent.

"I got this, guys! I- _gah_ ," Adara said, as Bask landed on her. Meta walked up to Adara, and punched her face, knocking her out and winning the match.

* * *

The second team was a four on four with JNPR. Cinder, finally showing up to a class, wore a different outfit. She had a short light brown short jacket and gray pants, rags covering her chests and hips.

"Let's smash them," Nora shouted, as she jumped up and smashed her hammer near Emerald. The green haired girl backed away, as Meta jumped at Nora, grabbed her arm, and pushed her away with his fist. Ren jumped into the air to shoot Meta, but Mercury kicked him towards Meta, as the armored man grabbed him and threw him to the ground.

"Hang on guys," Jaune shouted, as he ran to them. Meta stepped to the side, while bringing his arm up, as Jaune ran right in to it. He looked at Pyrrha, quickly touching Jaune's neck, as he got into a battle stance with his bruteshot. Pyrrha ran at Meta, as he ran at her. He slid on the floor as Pyrrha jumped up. She pointed her spear to the ground as she ell. Meta rolled to the side as she landed, placing his weapon on his back. He stood up and went to battle stance. Pyrrha smirked and raised her weapons up. She ran at him as he punched her shield. She backed away as Meta tried to grab her arm. Pyrrha kicked his arm away as Emerald and Mercury attacked from the sides. She blocked their attacks at Cinder stood behind her.

'I'm going to hate this,' she thought. She ran at the her as Pyrrha kicked her away, making the mysterious woman fall out of the ring. Pyrrha shot at Emerald and Mercury out of the ring aswell. As she watched them fall, she felt something grab her leg. She looked down and saw Meta holding her looked. As she kicked her off, she felt something. Something she hadn't felt since she began training. She felt... _weak._

"And that's the match," Glynda said, as the rest of JNPR stood up. Pyrrha was panting as Jaune went up toher, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay," he asked, worried for his partner.

"I-I'm fine," Pyrrha said, as she stood up straight. She looked down as Meta stood up. She started at the armored man as he walked off. But, what Pyrrha, her team, what everyone failed to notice was Meta using his new power to pick up his weapon.

* * *

As the days went on, Meta stealing all the powerful students Huntsman, the final practice day before the tournament had come. And the final match before the day ended was...

"Team RWBY vs. Meta" All of the members in RWBY went pale. They had to go against Meta. Meta!

'Whelp...we're fucked' Yang thought, as they made their way down to the stage. RWBY stood at one end as Meta stood at the other.

"Three. Two. One Begin," Glynda said, as Meta ran at them.

"Go, go, go," Ruby said, as the four surrounded him. Meta stood in the middle of them. The first to attack was Yang, as she ran at Meta, only to be pushed back. Ruby and Blake suffered the same fate. The last one to attack was Weiss, as she thrust her sword forward, aiming at his back. He quickly turned around and grabbed her wrist. Weiss started to feel weak, but something else. For some reason, she felt...safe. But that feeling ended when he knocked her out.

* * *

"Weiss...Weiss...Weiss!"

Weiss quickly woke up, as she noticed she was in her bed, surrounded by her team...mostly Ruby.

"Ruby, get off me," Weiss shouted, as Ruby got off Weiss.

"You okay Weiss," Blake asked, feeling worried.

"Yeah...I'm guessing we lost?"

"Yee-up..." As they sat there in silence, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Ruby said, as she sprinted towards the door. As she opened the door, she was surprised to see who it was. "Dad!"

"Dad," Yang said, surprised. Weiss, Blake, and Legion. They saw the sister's father, Taiyang, walk in the dorm. He was a tall, buff man, with short blonde hair and a incomplete beard on his face.

"What are you doing here," Yang asked, smiling.

"Well, I came to see how my two lovely daughters are doing," Taiyang said, hugging them. "...and bring home Zwei." Zwei, who was eating from his bowl, looked at his master and barked. "Hey there boy"

"Oh, you gotta meet our teammates," Ruby said, pulling his arm to them.

The three all stood up straight, and smiled.

"Hello there. I'm Weiss, Ruby's partner."

"Oh...Weiss Schnee, right," he said, hesitantly.

"Um...yeah?"

"Oh, sorry! I don't have a problem with it. It's...personal family issues." Ruby and Yang were confused by this. What problems did their family have with the Schnees...well, what problems did't the Schnees had with everyone.

"Blake Belladonna, Yang's partner," Blake replied, smiling and shaking Taiyang's hand.

"Nice to meet you," he said, as he saw Legion. "Who's the bad-"

"Stop talking dad," Yang shouted, making her father confused.

"Hello. My name is LG-501, but you may call me, Legion," the robot said.

"Nice to meet you three. Well, I should be going. Getting back to Patch from here takes awhile. I'll-"

"Wait, Dad," Ruby said, holding his arm.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Do you think you can take me...you know."

"Oh..of course."

She smiled as she looked back at her team. "I'll be back before the tournament starts tomorrow, bye!"

Ruby closed the door, as Blake and Weiss confusedly watches.

"Where is she going," Weiss asked.

Yang looked at them and said "To see her mother."

 **How did you guys like that April Fool's chapter? Anyways, you guys know I'm never gonna give you up. HA! Ok, so this is when volume 3 comes into play. Next chapter will reveal more about a new enemy. Some of you may be mad on how they will be introduced more, but like with the real RWBY, the story continues. Remeber to leave a review and I'll be back net time for chapter 6. It'll be released in a year...and a half. Ha! Late April Fools joke! It'll be released April 11, my b-day. P.S, RWBY Chibi's ftw!**


	9. Chapter 6: Round One

Chapter 6: Round One

It was a bright sunny spring day as the birds flapped their wings, passing a familiar red hooded girl. Ruby took her hood off to see a lone grave, the words 'Summer Rose- Thus I Kindly Scatter' encrypted on it.

"Hey mom," she said, smiling. "Sorry I haven't come by in a while. Things have been... well, things have been, pretty busy. Oh, Dad's here, too! He's, uh, you know... Dad.

"He's still teaching at Signal. But he told me that he's going to be on some mission soon. I think he misses adventuring with you. I miss you too…"

She uncomfortably stood there in silent, before saying "Haven't gotten kicked out of Beacon yet! So that's cool. I think being on a team with Yang helps. I keep her in line... That was a joke. She's actually a really great fighter! You can tell she's learned a lot from Dad!

"Oh, so are Weiss and Blake. Oh! They're my teammates! Together, we form Team RWBY! And yes, before you ask, that does cause a lot of confusion...well, we have another teammate. His name's Bill...but he's...not here right now…he and Weiss were dating so she's...depressed.

"Anyways, I made a bunch of new friends, and then I met some... let's just say, uh, odd teachers. Oh! We've also stopped some bad guys, too! I guess it's like they say: "like mother, like daughter!

"I still wonder why Ozpin let me into the school early. But uh, I guess he'll tell me one day. You know how he is. It's funny, the more I get to know him, the more he's starting to sound like Uncle Qrow."

Ruby was interrupted by a bark. She turned around and saw her father with Zwei, wagging his tail.

"Oh! Looks like Dad's back! I gotta go! He's dropping me off at Beacon for the tournament match before he goes on his next mission. Wish me luck!" As she put her hood back on, she jogged to her father before turning around to say one last thing.

"It was good to talk"

* * *

As Weiss, Blake, and Yang geared up for their first match, Legion said "Alright girls. This is it. This is what you've been training for your whole life. Are you ready?"

"We will be, once Ruby gets here," Yang said, reloading her gauntlets.

"Speak of the devil…" They all turned to see their leader, smirking. "And they shall appear."

"Nice to have you back, Ruby," Yang said, smiling.

"Alright," Legion said. "As I was saying to them-" He was interrupted as the TV's, placed in their temporary locker room, changed to show Professor Oobleck and Port

" _Welcome, welcome all to the Vytal Festival Tournament,"_ Port said aloud. " _This is a very exciting day, isn't that right Professor?"_

" _Doctor,"_ Oobleck said, frowning before continuing. " _And yes, this is very exciting. For all of you joining us right now, let us explain to you the rules of the tournament._

" _The tournament is divided into three distinctive rounds; teams, doubles, and singles. Age and school year are irrelevant! In this tournament, your only attribute being tested... is skill."_

" _Correct! The winners of this battle will elect two of their members to represent them in the doubles round, followed by the winners of that round choosing one member to advance once again. The remaining combatants will then fight their way through the final bracket in the hope of achieving victory for their kingdom!"_

" _And yes, Peter, these certainly are some spectacular spectacles on which to spectate on! I don't think anyone tuning in around the world is going to disagree with me on that,"_ Oobleck excitedly said.

" _Ahh, and why would they? Now. Before we start today's matches, let us present to you the opening act by one of General Ironwood's students, Penny Poledina!"_

"Penny," Ruby surprisingly said, as the screen changed to Penny, who was standing on the tournament's stage.

As the workers worked on their great Warrior of Remnant, they looked to the screen to see the opening act.

"Hey look, it's starting," One of them said as they all looked at the screen.

Penny stood near the microphone, breathing heavily before beginning.

* * *

….

' _Where am I? What...what is this place? What's that noise?'_

 _I have no strings to hold me down_

 _To make me sad or make me frown._

' _Strings...what are strings…do they, imprison others?'_

 _I had strings but now I'm free._

 _I had strings...but now I'm free._

' _Strings...I feel...strong'_

 _There are no strings on me…_

' _Hm...I have to know what this means…'_

* * *

The crowd cheered as Penny finished her performance.

"I didn't know she could sing," Blake said, surprised.

"I guess she can," Ruby said, smiling.

" _Now, our matches can begin,"_ Port said into his microphone.

"Let's do this guys," Ruby said as her team walked out of the locker room.

* * *

" _Whoa-ho! Another strike at Miss Chloris by Beacon's own Blake Belladonna!"_

Team RWBY's first match was against a team from Haven, Team ABRN. Reese Chloris used her hover board to move around on the slippery ice as Blake blocked her strikes. Reese smirked as she kicked her hover board at the secret Faunus, as Blake kicked it away.

Reese landed on her board as she started to hover off the ground. She moved towards Blake, who was smirking. Reese used her board to hit Blake, who used a Frozen Shadow clone as a decoy.

Blake moved forward and slashed at her, cutting the girl's board in half. Reese flew through the air, grabbing her two pieces, which turned into pistols, and fired at Blake. However, she failed to land, as she fell on her butt. Blake winced, feeling sympathy for Reese.

Elsewhere, Yang tried to smash the lead of ABRN, Arslan Atan, mere inches away from her. Arslan dodged her attacks, making a shockwave that sent them both flying back. Yang tried to attack again, but Arslan used her rope darts to throw her to the other side of the ring.

As Yang stands up, she growls as she struggled to keep balance. She looked up and saw Arslan charge at her, knocking the blonde even further. She looked up and saw Nadir Shiko point his assault rifle at her. Before the boy can pull the trigger, his thighs is entrapped in ice. He looked down and groaned, and turned to see his attacker.

"Got your back, sis," Ruby shouted, aiming her weapon, in sniper mode, at Nadir.

"But who's got yours?"

She looked back to see Bolin Hori, getting ready to hit her with his staff before he saw a black glyph beside him. He looked at it, confused before he is sent flying into it, and into a rock.

"My BFF," Ruby said aloud, looking at her savior.

"No," Weiss said, running after Bolin.

"Yes," Ruby whispered before running after her.

Bolin used his staff to stand, as he saw another one of Weiss' glyphs appear in front of him. A second later, Weiss dashed at him, slicing him. She went up for an aerial attack, which Bolin blocked.

She prepared another glyph as Ruby used it to jump up and smash her blade into the ground. However, Bolin managed to block the blade, making Ruby grimaced. She pulls the trigger and flies back to Weiss. Bolin saw his teammate trapped in the ice, and ran towards him. Weiss slashed at him, Bolin dodging the attack.

Ruby swiped her scythe at the boy, as he slides down to dodge it, continuing running.

"Whaat," Ruby said aloud. He managed to make it to a Orange Dust deposit, kicking a piece off. He whistled at Reese and threw the crystal at her. She grabbed it and fused it with her board. Blake looked at her as Reese winked back. She rode her board over Nadir, freeing him.

She hovered back to Blake as she smashed her board against her blade, sending them both back. As they clashed, Blake knew she had to change tactics. She threw her blade into an open glacier and slide around it, Reese following.

She saw Blake turning the other way, as she grinned. Reese hovered and smashed her board into her, realizing that it was a shadow clone. She confusingly looked as Blake blocked her path with her bow, making Reese crash face first into it. Blake made a final blow at her, sending the girl out of the ring, as the buzzer ranged.

Reese looked at the scoreboard and saw her Aura level drop.

" _Ooh, a double whammy! Reese Chloris is eliminated by ringout and Aura level,"_ Port said into the microphone.

" _Oh, she really should've worn a helmet,"_ Oobleck replied, as Reese angrily slammed her fist to the ground in defeat.

As the fight continued, Nadir pointed his assault rifle at Weiss, as the heiress made Bolin slam into his teammate. As they laid on the ground, Weiss placed a glyph under them, making a giant ice hand rise from the ground, grabbing Bolin and Nadir, trapping them in a ice ball.

They started to roll one way, leading them out of them ring. As Arslan ran, she rolled her eyes as she saw the ice ball, and slide right in front of it. Weiss saw the leader get into a stance as the boulder rolled towards her. Arslan brought her hand foward, breaking and freeing her teammates.

"Yang," Weiss shouted at the blonde as she made a slide-like shape out of ice. "Now!"

Yang smirked as she blast herself forward towards the slide-like shape, skimming the wall as Blake threw her pistol at her. Yang catched it as Blake threw her at the remaining members of ABRN.

The three turned around as Yang screamed and blasted them into the other side of the ring. The team cheered as the bell rung.

" _And that's the match! Team RWBY is victorious,"_ Port said.

"We did it," Weiss said, surprised.

Ruby looked around, jumped into the air while saying "WE DID IIIIII

* * *

"Is anyone else starving," Ruby asked, hunched over.

"I may have worked up an appetite," Blake said, as her stomach growled loudly.

"Gee," Weiss started. "if only there was somewhere on campus to get food around here...oh wait." She everyone then remembered that they were in the fairgrounds.

"It's okay, Weiss, I forget about the fairgrounds, too," Ruby said, placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Gah! Well if you were hungry, why didn't you say so!?"

"Why not that noodles place we had a couple weeks back," Yang suggested.

"Sounds great."

"I shall contact Team JNPR to come and pay for us," Legion said, as they looked at him "...and eat with us of course."

As they started walking, Weiss' scroll rang as she took it out. She saw that her father was trying to contact her, and angrily put it away. As they kept walking, they heard a voice behind them.

"Hey! Might be hard to eat without this." Ruby looked and saw someone holding her wallet. As Ruby frantically searched through her pockets, she turned and saw Emerald laughing while holding her wallet. "Good to see you, Ruby."

Ruby went up to her, taking her wallet, while saying "Oh! Thanks, Emerald! Oh. Guess I dropped it. Girl pockets are the worst!"

"What's up, Em," Yang asked, the rest of the team going up to her.

"Just left the stadium after your amazing fight! You guys were awesome!"

This made Ruby blush as she said "Oh, shut your stupid little face…"

As Ruby kept gushing, Blake said "I heard your team progressed to the next round too."

"Say. Didn't your teammate, Meta, had to go somewhere? And they gave you a replacement," Weiss asked, as Emerald nodded. "How did they do?"

Emerald remembered her fight. She was shooting at her challengers as Cinder kicked one near their "new" teammate. What everyone, except them, didn't realize was how their teammate's eyes changed into a brown/pink combination.

"Really well," she said, coming back into reality.

"That's great," Ruby said. "Uh. Why don't we all go and get a victory food together."

"Oh, gosh, that's so nice of you, but my teammates are all kind of…" She looked back as everyone saw Mercury sniff the inside of a boot, as he placed it down again. "...introverted. Really socially awkward."

"Ooh, yeah, I could see that," Yang replied.

"Oh yeah, looks like Merc and I are going to move on to the doubles round. What about you guys?"

"Well, as the leader of this team, I thought long and hard about this decision," Ruby said, looking proud.

"We put it to a vote," Weiss reminded her, as the young leader began to backtrack.

"Yes, so, but I decided that we should put it to a vote"

"We voted for Weiss and Yang," Blake replied.

"I will happily represent Team RWBY," Weiss said.

"Yeah, we're going to kick some butt," Yang replied, slamming her fist together as Emerald laughed.

"Well, if Mercury and I see you down the line, don't think we'll go easy on ya," she said.

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Alright, well we're going to catch some more fights."

"Have fun," Ruby said, as they walked away from them.

"See you later!" As team RWBY+L left her sights, Emerald's fake happy face dropped into a disgusted one.

"So, how are the new friends," Mercury asked, smirking.

She scowled and said "I hate them."

"Orders are orders."

"It's just... how can they be so happy all the time!?"

"Did you at least get what we want?"

"It's the heiress and the bimbo."

"Hmm, alright. At least we know who we're working with."

* * *

After finding team JNPR, they all headed to the small restaurant, and ate till their stomachs were filled.

"Are you sure it's wise to have eaten before a fight," Ren asked, looking at his team.

"Of course! It will give us energy," Pyrrha said, as Nora let out a loud burp.

Jaune groaned, as he slammed his face down, saying "If I barf, I'm blaming you."

"Ooh! Aim it at the enemy," Nora said, grinning evilly.

"Nora, that's disgusting," Ren replied. "But if you feel the urge…"

"Got it…"

"Well, we should be off," Pyrrha said, standing up.

"So, you guys think you're ready," Ruby asked.

"Of course," Nora began. "We've got a world-renowned fighter on our team, one's basically ninja, I can bench five of me, Jaune, we trained all year, our weapons are awesome, Glynda barely yells at us anymore, and uh... Jaune!"

"Are you going to take that," Ren asked.

"She's not wrong," Jaune groaned.

"I'm kidding, he knows I'm kidding. Don't be so nervous! The worst that can happen is we lose, that is just a few more years of walking around school with everyone knowing we're failures, our friends will slowly abandon us to preserve their social status, we won't be able to show our faces in class, no one will sit with us in the cafeteria, Ren and I have no parents, we have no home left to go to, we'll be officially renamed Team Lose-iper!"

She began laughing hysterically,as it saddened and she slammed her face into the counter.

"So, yeah, we're feeling pretty good," Ren replied.

"Don't fret. If anything, we should be looking forward to a fight with actual guidelines, and not, well, ...murderers," Pyrrha said, shivering at the last word.

"Yeah, don't sweat it, we've all faced way worse before," Yang said.

"Let's see. Grimm invasions, violent extremists, a destructive sociopath," Blake replied.

"And that's all while were still in training! Oh, imagine what it would be like to graduate," Ruby happily said.

"Yeah. You guys will do just fine," Legion replied, as the microphones activated.

" _Would Team JNPR report to the battlegrounds immediately,"_ Port said.

" _Yes! Like they were scheduled to, several minutes ago,"_ Oobleck added.

"Well, it looks like this is it," Pyrrha said, as JNPR started to head towards the stadium.

"Go get em," Ruby shouted.

* * *

As RWBY+L walked into the stadium, they didn't notice Emerald and Mercury walking behind them. As they walked to their seats, Yang turned her head, looking at them questionably.

As Emerald took her seat, Mercury sat down, with a bucket of popcorn in his hand, saying "I wonder who's gonna win."

"Tch. As if we didn't already know," Emerald replied.

"Oh, come now," they turned and saw Cinder, as she reached into the popcorn to taken out a unpopped kernel. "Even if you know how the story ends, that doesn't make it any less fun to watch," Her hands turned red as the kernel popped.

" _Team JNPR of Beacon versus Team BRNZ of Shade,"_ Port announced as the crowd cheered. Before the match began, however, the ring's features had to be placed. Both teams looked at the screens to see what random landforms they would be in. The choice was Forest and Mountain terrain.

"Three. Two. One. Begin!"

 **Hello readers. Sorry for uploading this late. Things happened in my life that I can't talk about. I may or may not be able to continue this story. I hope I can. I hope you like this chapter. Review are welcomed.**


	10. Chapter 7: New Challengers

Chapter 7: New Challengers

" _3… 2… 1…"_

"Come on guys," Jaune shouted, raising his sword in the air.

" _Begin!"_

All members of JNPR ran at BRNZ, but only three of them charged as their beanie-wearing teammate, May Zedong, ran back towards the forest. In the middle of the ring, BRNZ's leader, Brawnz Ni sent a knee kick to Pyrrha's shield, making her skid back. May used the bladed butt on her sniper rifle to climb to the top of a branch as Ren got ready to attack Nolan Porfirio, who was busy dodging Nora's hammer.

Jaune blocked Roy Stallion's buzzsawed fist as he noticed a bullet fly near him. He looked up and noticed a glint of a gun in the leaves of a tree.

"R-R-Retreat," Jaune shouted, as he and Pyrrha blocked May's bullets for Ren and Nora. They all went behind a boulder as May kept firing.

"What do we do," Pyrrha asked. Jaune looked over the boulder as he saw the rest of BRNZ charging at them.

"Spread out! Try to keep moving." He and Pyrrha started to battle Brawnz and Roy as Nolan walked up to Ren and Nora. He glanced back and nodded to May as she smirked and aimed at Ren's feet. Ren had to move as May fired, making Nolan move quickly towards him. He whacked Ren with his cattle prod as he tried to block. But, Nolan thrusted his weapon forward as an electric spark went through Ren's body, stunning him.

"Ren," Nora shouted as she swung her hammer at Nolan. He dodged it and did the same thing to her, but was met with a different action.

" _Oh-ho! Looks like one of my favorite students, Nora Valkyrie, is charging up to use her semblance,"_ Port said.

"What," Nolan said, scared.

" _Yes, Ms. Valkyrie's Semblance lets her produce, as well channel, electrical energy to her muscles,"_ Oobleck replied, " _This allows her to jump explosively into the air, wield her mighty hammer, or in this case, absorb Nolan's attacks and send the young man flying!"_

"What?!"

Nora moved back, flexing her arms as Nolan saw his electric charge go through Nora's body. He backed away as Nora quickly moved forward to him, sending him flying back.

Jaune looked up at the mountain to see dark clouds forming.

"Nora! Get to the mountain," he ordered.

"You got it," she complied, as she sprinted away.

"Ren! Try and distract that sniper!"

Ren dodged another shot, saying "Sure...why not?"

Pyrrha and Jaune went after Brawnz and Roy, as he threw his buzzsaws at Jaune. Jaune blocked the first one but the next one made his shield get knocked into his face. As he shook his head to regain consciousness, he saw Pyrrha sparing with them and charged in.

"Yeah! Go get em', Jaune," Ruby said from the stands.

"Well he certainly improved," Weiss replied.

"Yeah, but he ain't got nothing on Pyrrha," Yang said, as everyone saw Pyrrha taking on Roy and Brawnz.

"Whoa," Legion started. "If I was a human, I would have a hu-"

"Shut up," Weiss scolded.

"What? It's true."

Nolan stood up and ran at Ren, as the ninja grabbed his weapon. He got it to where it was at his neck, leaving him trapped. May couldn't get a clear shot at Ren when she saw Nora climbing the mountain.

"Nora," Ren shouted.

Jaune saw May looking at Nora and put two and two together.

"Pyrrha! Up," Jaune ordered. Pyrrha made her way to her leader as she jumped on his shield and was blasted into the air. May fired as Pyrrha blocked the shot with her shield, flying back.

Nora stood at the top of the mountain, bringing out her hammer and letting it absorb the lightning. She changed it to it's gun form and fired at May. May groaned as she say a barrage of grenades form a heart. She jumped out of the way as the grenades exploded, leaving a trail of smoke.

As the rest of BRNZ saw their sniper jumped down, they heard laughing. They turned around and saw Nora jump from the mountain and smash her hammer into the ground, making BRNZ fly back.

"This is it, guys," Jaune started, "Let's finish 'em with team attacks! Ren! Nora! Flower Power!"

"Wait, what," Nora said, as his teammates looked at him questionably.

"F-Flower Power. That's your team attack name!"

"Since when," Ren asked.

"Guys, we've been over this! Flower Power is Ren and Nora! Ren brings a flower, Nora brings the power!"

"How do I bring a flower?"

"No, silly, not a flower," Nora said. "Flour, like in baking!"

"Why would I bring that?"

"I- Uh- No, it's your symbol!"

"Sooo, what are we," Pyrrha asked.

"Pyrrha!"

"Sorry! I just want to make sure it's clearly defined."

"Pyrrha, you and I are Arkos. It's that thing, where we take our shields? Remember?"

'"Arkos?"'

"Yeah! It's our names put together!"

"Right, no, I get it…"

"What, you don't like it?"

"No, no! It's... good?"

"Mmm, I sense hesitation," Nora said.

As they were having their conversation, BRNZ was staring at the confusingly.

"Hey," Brawnz shouted, catching JNPR's attention. "What do you think your doing?"

"Trying to have a team meeting, thank you very little," Jaune shouted back, sounding annoyed.

"Yeah! Team ears only," Nora added, pointing to her ears to prove her point.

"We're in a middle of a fight!"

"And we're in the middle of a conversation! What don't you get about that?!"

"Um...Jaune," Pyrrha said.

"Yes, Pyrrha?"

"I think he means we're all in a middle of a fight…" The crowd roared loudly, proving her point.

"Ugh... Nora, just... hit them with the hammer."

"Got it," Nora said, smirking evilly at BRNZ.

"Wait," Brawnz started. "What?"

Nora jumped into the air and landed next to them, as she brought her hammer up to smack them out of the ring, as the bell rang.

" _And with that, it appears Team JNPR wins by knockout, literally! ...Can someone go make sure they're okay?"_

* * *

Out in Vale, a gray haired man in a tattered cloak watches the tournament in a bar. He looks up at the screen and sees that JNPR had won.

"Hey, those kids aren't half bad," the bartender said, cleaning a glass as the man grunted.

* * *

" _Ah, well, Vacuo fans are sure to be hurting after that one, but this next one will have them on the edge of their seats,"_ Oobleck said.

" _Team NDGO of Shade is certainly a crowd favorite, but these lovely ladies are going against some of the toughest, testosterone-filled teammates we've seen so far! I'm of course talking about... Team SSSN!,"_ Port said. " _Sun Wukong and his team are certainly a force to be reckoned with, and although he'll be representing the Mistral Academy of Haven, I'm sure his friends his friends and family back in Vacuo will be cheering him along!"_

"This should be a treat," Legion said, as he gave bags of popcorn to his team.

As Neptune waves at the crowd, he finally saw his opponents up close as he smirked.

"Ladies," he said.

"There he goes again," Yang said, groaning. "You know, he was flirting with me the other day."

"Yeah. I saw and had to fix the aftermath," Legion said.

"Alright, girls, try and remember: hands above the waist," Neptune continued.

"Ignore him, for he... Yeah, he's dumb," Sun said, as Neptune gave them a sparkling wink, giving NDGO disgusted faces. As they waited, the first section of the ring turned into a desert terrain.

"Alright! Home field advantage," one of NDGO's, Nebula, members said.

"Don't get too cocky! That's my turf, too," Sun said.

"I hope I don't get sand in my shoes," Scarlet said, looking at his shoes.

"Be cool, man," Neptune whispered to him.

"Hey! The ocean," Dew said, pointing behind Neptune. He turned around to see an image of water on the screen. He whimpered, looking terrified.

"Uhh, what's wrong with Neptune," Ruby asked.

"Oh, no," Blake said, as the second section was a water terrain with a shipwrecked pirate ship. "Neptune's ... afraid of the water." Everyone looked shocked as Legion tried to hide his laughter.

"Don't laugh," Weiss said. "Your secret…"

"Sorry, I know...it's just so ironic…"

" _Three, two, one! Begin!"_

As soon as the last word was said, Neptune zoomed past the enemy team and skid up the mountain behind them.

"Neptune, what are you doing," Sage shouted, calling for his fleeing teammate.

"Uh, you know, just gaining some higher ground," he answered.

"On the enemy's side!?"

"They would never expect it!"

"He's not wrong," Dew said, looking at her team.

"Open fire!"

Team NDGO goes forward into their turf as Team SSSN followed them. Sage, with his sword raised and Scarlet having ditched his coat. He came up on Octavia Ember, who emerged from a nearby arch and tried to slice her with his cutlass. She ducked under the swing and continued sliding away, past the middle of Dew and Sage getting ready to rumble.

Sage raised his giant blade overhead, only to get knocked back by Dew's spear. He glanced up in time to see the blonde wave her weapon over the sand to create three small twisters that kick up dust in Sage's face. He looks around as they surround him, but doesn't realize the danger until they coalesce into one big tornado that picked him up off the ground. With his weapon torn out of his grip and screaming in panic, he's totally helpless as the winds throw him and his blade out of the arena.

" _And NDGO gains the advantage,"_ Oobleck said.

Octavia slid in front of Sun and Scarlet, who ready themselves to fight her just as she spun her sword around and produced a wave of flame that kicked up dust in their faces. Sun managed to jump out of the cloud just in time to call for his replacement in fighting the redhead.

"Neptune!"

Seeing his leader run from the duel, Neptune leaped down from his position and cocked his gun. Octavia attempted to use another fire attack to blind Neptune, but he simply put on his goggles and fired a bolt as his opponent, who blocked it with her blade right before seeing Sun leap out of nowhere to deliver a neck-snapping kick to her face. Now furious, Octavia brings her blade onto Sun's staff as he spun it all around his body while hitting several parts of hers. He ended it with a jab that knocked Octavia on her back in the sand.

" _Oh! And we're down to 3-on-3,"_ Port said excitedly.

Sun looked at Neptune fighting with Gwen Darcy as she circled him with her flying knives and Scarlet attempting to go weapon-to-weapon with Dew. She merely called upon another sandy cyclone to lift Scarlet up, and he revolved around the spiral until it launched him over the shipwreck. It seemed like he was out of the match, but he extended his arms and managed to dive onto a part of the mast, almost losing his balance once the pole's under his feet.

He eventually found his balance right when Nebula charges to the ship, launching an arrow with her crossbow at the mast, using it to jump right up to where Scarlet is. She folded up the sides of her weapon into a blade to cross swords with her opponent, the both of them ducking and missing or getting hit by the hilts until Nebula slammed her metal over Scarlet's and forced him to lean back on the post.

Luckily, he managed to get his sword back out from the trap and feign a swing at Nebula's feet before knocking into her with his elbow, causing the NDGO leader to fall into the sand below.

From his position, Scarlet saw Gwen continue to throw her knives. He smirked before whipping out his pistol and shooting the hilt guard as a grappling hook to get her by the ankle.

"Gotcha," he said. He used the cord to lift Gwen into the air while he slowly came down to the ground, only to land directly beneath her as she attempted to protect her modesty while knives start raining down from her dress. Scarlet quickly adopted a pose that somehow allowed him to miss every single blade that came crashing down into the sand at his feet. He gave a sigh of relief when it was over.

His luck doesn't hold though, when Dew leaped near Sun, causing the monkey Faunus to find his new improvised weapons, in the form of two coconuts he knocked out the palm tree beside him, which he threw at his opponent only to get them knocked right back at him, now spontaneously catching fire as they travels. Sun narrowly missed them both, but Scarlet got one straight to the face, and the other landed in a place that made him squeal in unimaginable pain as he dropped to the floor, eliminated from the match.

"Nuts," Sun said, sighing.

"Ooo, right in his knob," Legion said. Sun turned to see Dew making multiple watersprouts, as he began to dodge them.

"Neptune? Could use some help, buddy," Sun called out to his partner, who was standing near the empty section.

"Uh, you know, uh, it would probably be better if you came over here," Neptune said. "Yeah, I can guard this... sector! We're in lockdown mode!"

"What are you talking about? There's nothing to lock down!"

"Lockdown! Right! You got it!"

He jumped away as Dew stabbed her staff into the ground. "Dude, I know you're afraid of water, but you gotta-" He stopped yelling as he saw Dew get shot mid air by one of Neptune's bolts.

"There! I helped! Are you happy now!? Also, I am not afraid of water, and I have no idea what you are talking about!"

Dew managed to get back up as Nebula and Gwen join their comrade, lifting their weapons and ready to fight once more.

"NEPTUNE!"

"Okay, fine! Just get out of the water!" Neptune jumped over to a spot near the coastal line next to Sun. He unfolded his weapon into its trident form before tip-toeing forward and, eyes closed, plunged the sparking prongs into the water. The energy surged through the deep until the remaining members of NDGO were electrocuted and kneeled in the water, smoking and defeated with the sound of the buzzer.

" _And with that, Team SSSN moves on to the doubles round,"_ Port said, as he turned to Oobleck, " _You know what I call that victory?"_

" _Shocking,"_ the doctor happily said.

" _No, well earned. What you said is stupid."_

Oobleck turned away, frowning.

* * *

"Now that was a match," the bartender said excitedly.

"Heh, that was a mess," the grey haired man said, his words slurred.

"Come on man, you didn't like them, the Vale kids, or any of the rounds before that? What fight are you here for?"

The man's scroll beeped as he saw a notification.

'Winter Schnee spotted in Beacon'

"That one," he said, as he stood up, slightly wobbling. "Happy Vytal Festival!" He placed the lien on the counter and walked out. The bartender picked up the man's glass, and accidentally dropping one.

"Aw, gee darn it…"

* * *

"Aw, that was so close," Ruby said, sighing and laying back in her chair.

"Looks like the dorks made it to the next round," Yang replied. Blake turned to look at the ring and saw Sun and Neptune dancing...well, Sun dancing well. He turned and saw Blake staring at her and winked, making her blush.

"Emphasis on "dork"," she said.

" _That concludes the matches for today. Please leave the Coliseum IN A CALM AND ORDERLY FASHION,"_ Oobleck said loudly.

"Come on, let's go congratulate 'em," Yang said, as they got up.

As they walked away, Weiss overhead a conversation.

"Hey, have you heard? Winter Schnee is at Beacon."

"Really? Second time's a charm I guess."

"You guys go on ahead," Weiss said, "I'm just going to walk around Beacon for a bit."

"I'll come too," Ruby started.

"No no, it's fine."

"As your leader, you don't have a choice." Weiss groaned as they walked out of the stadium.

 **Hello Readers. I hope you all liked this chapter. And I hope you loved the special previews. If you don't know what I'm talking about then you missed the limited time previews of my new stories. The titles are RWB2Y: Crimson, and The Metal Qrow. Good news is that school is out for me soon! I get to work more on my stories! I hope all of you have a great summer! Reviewsare welcomed and I'll see you again next time.**


	11. Chapter 8: It's Brawl in the Family

Chapter 8: It's Brawl in the Family

As Weiss and Ruby walked near the airstrip, they saw the Reds and Blues packing weapons into an bullhead.

"Hey guys," Ruby said, as they walked up to them. "Where ya going?"

"We're going on a field trip," Caboose happily said.

"Yeah. If that field trip's is about going to a cold ass mountain to find criminals, then this is the funniest field I've ever been on," Church sarcastically said.

"What?"

"Apparently, there's a White Fang base out in the Mistral mountains, and we've been chosen to investigate," Simmons said from inside the bullhead.

"Wait," Weiss started, "Wasn't Red team participating in the tournament? Did it already end? What happened?"

Grif and Simmons both looked at each other.

* * *

" _Donut! Begin your battle strategy," yelled Sarge._

" _Got it sir!" Donut ran around the ring screaming like a girl before getting fired down by the other team._

" _And down goes Donut," Oobleck said into the microphone._

" _Fuck this!" Grif turned around and ran out of the ring_

" _And a, um… ring out for Grif?"_

" _Don't worry sir! We'll get them," Simmons said to his leader._

" _... Fuck it, I forfeit," Sarge said, leaving the stage._

* * *

"Yeah, we don't want to talk about it," Grif said.

"Let's just say we weren't that terrible," Simmons replied.

" _All of you were terrible and you should feel bad about yourselves,"_ Lopez said.

"See. Even Lopez agrees."

" _If I die on my first mission, I'll be glad. Although, it would be nice if all of you died."_

"Okay, shut up now."

"Why didn't you guys join the tournament," Ruby asked Church.

"We would've died ten times worse than Red," Tucker replied.

"Hey!"

"Cut the chatter," Wash said, walking out of the bullhead. "Everyone, get in. And Caboose… for the love of god, please go to the bathroom before we leave."

"Okay," Caboose said, getting in.

"Good luck," Ruby said, waving them goodbye.

Weiss looked into the bullhead and saw Tex, who was working on her weapon. She glanced at the heiress for a split second before the doors closed and the bullhead started to fly away.

"Think they'll do good… Weiss?"

"Huh," Weiss said, coming back into reality. "Oh, um, yeah."

"You okay?"

"Yeah… I'm fine." Weiss looked around and saw her sister walking towards Ozpin's tower, with AK-Knights surrounding her. "I'll catch up with you later, Ruby." She then made her way towards Winter.

"Oh. Okay. I'll see you later," Ruby shouted at Weiss, as she walked the other way.

"Winter!" The knights immediately brought their guns up as Winter ordered them to lower them.

"Weiss. It's nice to see you again," Winter said, looking at her sister.

"It's nice to see you too. Where are you heading?"

"I'm heading towards your headmaster's office for a meeting with others. But," she looked at her scroll "seeing as I am early, why don't you take me to your quarters?"

"Really," Weiss said, smiling.

"Of course. I must see if they're up to my standards."

"Of course, but just to let you know, the bunkbeds only look unstable."

"Bunkbeds," Winter questioned as they walked through the courtyard. Before they even made it to the main buildings, the Schnee sisters heard metal breaking from behind.

"Hey." They turned around to see a grayed haired man, holding a beheaded knight. "Yeah, I'm talking to you, _Ice Queen_ ," he said, dropping the corpse.

"Halt," Winter ordered her guards, as they raised their rifles.

"Excuse me," Weiss said, walking up to the man, "Do you have any idea who you are talking to!?"

The man placed his hand on her face, shushing her. "Not you." He pushed her out of the way and looked at Winter. "You."

Everyone who was in the courtyard stopped to watch the scene the man had made, as Weiss made her way back to Winter.

"Saw that gaudy ship of yours in town. I guess you're here, too," he said.

"I'm standing right before you," Winter replied, making the man squint.

"So it would seem."

"You realize you just destroyed Atlas Military property."

"Oh, oh I'm sorry," he sarcastically apologized, "See, I mistook this for some sort of... sentient garbage."

"I don't have time for your immature games, _Qrow_ "

"Wait, you two know each other," Weiss asked, not getting an answer.

"Geez, you Atlas Specialists think you're so special, don't you," Qrow said.

"It's in the title," Winter replied.

"Well, you know what you really are? A bunch of _sellouts_. Just like your boss."

"I'm not sure what you _think_ you're implying, but I've heard enough."

"Oh I heard, too. I heard ol' Ironwood finally turned his back on Ozpin."

"Ozpin," Weiss questioned.

"Weiss, it's time for you to go," Winter said, pushing her aside.

"What-?"

"Listen to big sister, Weiss. She'll protect you. Just like Atlas is going to protect all of us, huh?"

Winter glared at Qrow.

"If you won't hold your tongue, then I will gladly remove it for you," she said, drawing her sword.

"Alright then," Qrow replied, as he slicked his hair back, "Come take it"

There was a brief silence before Winter sprinted towards Qrow and started attacking him. Qrow, who was smirking, easily dodged her attempts. Winter scowled as Qrow bowed at her last attempt as she brought her sword down, hitting something metal.

Qrow jumped back, bringing out a giant metal sword and getting into battle stance. Winter got into a formal stance as they tapped the tips of their swords together before sparring. As they clashed their swords together, and dodged their attacks, Ruby moved through the crowd to see what the commotion was.

"What's going on," she asked her teammate.

"Some crazy guy just started attacking my sister!"

"Oh no! Who would do such a th-" Before she could finish, she saw Winter's opponent. " _That is my uncle_!"

"What," Weiss shouted confusingly.

"Kick her butt, Uncle Qrow!"

"Uh… Teach him respect, Winter!"

What the two failed to notice was Mercury walking by to stop to see the match. His eyes widened as he saw who were sparing. He quickly started to sprint away, as the match between Qrow and Winter got more heated.

Winter managed to hit Qrow's face as he grinned, his eye flashing brightly. He raised his sword high before bringing it down fast, destroying the pavement below. Winter jumped away and landed near a lamppost before jumping again as Qrow swiped his sword at her, slicing the lamppost in half.

She jumped over Qrow as he turned to see where she land. He didn't know where she went before looking up at his sword. Winter had landed on top of his, giving her a chance to kick his face, landing on top of what used to be the lamppost, and jumping into the air to land on the side of a pillar.

Qrow grunted as he transformed his weapon as he started firing canons at Winter as she used her sword to stay upright on the vertical side. She finally jumped on top of the archway as she ran to dodge his canons. As Qrow fired round after round, a white cloud of stem appeared where Winter was.

He searched for her until she flew towards him, bringing out a small saber that was inside of her main weapon. The two began to clash their swords again before Winter pushed Qrow further away, as he stab his sword into the ground to stop moving.

Winter then stabbed her sword into the ground as she summoned glyph, making small white Nevermores appear round her. As she looked at him, all of the Nevermores started to fly towards Qrow, causing him to cover his eyes. Winter smirked before a small aura arc flew towards her, causing her to jump back, putting an end to the Nevermores.

Qrow smirked as Winter angrily summoned a glyph behind her. As he looked at her, he began to change his weapon again, causing his weapon to change gears. Qrow's gaze traveled elsewhere, as he stopped the transformation and placing his sword back on his waist. Winter confusingly looked at him, as he motioned her to attack. She flew towards him, screaming, as her sword stopped at his throat before being stopped by a voice.

"Winter!"

Her face felled as she turned around to see General Ironwood, with Penny following closely behind.

"What in the world do you think you're doing," he shouted.

"He started the altercation, sir," Winter replied.

"That's actually not true," Qrow cutted in, "She attacked first."

"Is that so?" Winter tried to think of an answer but couldn't. "And you." Qrow looked up, pointing to himself. "What are you doing _here?_ "

"I could be asking you the same thing," Qrow replied.

"I-"

"Now now." Everyone turned to look at Ozpin, with Glynda beside him, as he held his signature mug. "There is a sanctioned fight happening just around the corner at the Colosseum, that I could assure you has better seats... and popcorn." He happily swirled his coffee.

"Break it up, everyone," Glynda ordered, glaring at the three. "We will take care of this mess."

"Let's go," Ironwood said to Winter, as they walked away.

Ruby and Weiss pushed through the crowd as Ruby noticed Penny behind Ironwood. Penny noticed her friend as well, as she happily waved at her before going back to walking. Ruby waved back as she noticed her uncle.

" _Uncle Qrow,"_ Ruby shouted, as she latched onto his arm, hanging onto it. "Hi. It's so good to see you! Did you miss me? Did you miss me!?"

"Nope," Qrow said, grinning as he pat his niece's head.

"Qrow!" The huntsman turned to look at the headmaster, lowering his armand dropping Ruby. "A word, please."

"I think I'm in trouble," Qrow said, whispering to his niece.

"You did kinda tear up our courtyard," Ruby replied, smiling.

"Yeah, I did." He winked at her before giving her a fist pump and walking away. "Catch ya later, kid."

"And suddenly, your recklessness makes sense," Weiss said, walking over to her leader.

"You're just mad because he whooped butt," she replied, nudging her shoulder.

"That was a draw at best."

* * *

Ironwood and Winter waited in Ozpin's office as the elevator doors opened, revealing the headmaster himself, his assistant, and the drunk huntsman.

"What were you thinking," Winter shouted at Qrow.

"If you were one of my men, I would have you shot," Ironwood replied angrily.

"If I was one of your men, I'd shoot myself," Qrow said, pulling out a flask.

"While I wouldn't _condone_ his behavior," Glynda started, "retaliating like you did certainly didn't help the situation."

"He was _drunk!"_

"He's always drunk!" As they argued, they all heard a voice _pop_ noise, as they all turned to see Qrow drinking his flask.

"Qrow, why are you here," Ozpin asked, sitting down in his chair.

"You've been out of contact for weeks! You can't just go dark like that in the field," Ironwood scolded

"I'm not one of your special operatives, _Jimmy_!"

" _General,"_ Winter corrected him.

"Whatever. You sent me to get intel on our enemy, and I'm telling you, our enemy is here."

"We know."

"Oh! Oh, you know! Well, thank goodness I'm out there risking my life to keep you all informed!"

"Qrow-"

"Communication's a two-way street, pal. You see this?" He pulled out his scroll and pointed to it. "That's the SEND button."

"They had reason to assume you'd been compromised," Winter said.

"And I have reason to assume you don't need to be here," Qrow replied, looking at the others and pointing at Winter. "Seriously, who invited her?"

"Schnee, we'll discuss this incident back at my ship," Ironwood said calmly.

"But sir!"

"Winter. _Leave_."

"Yes sir," Winter replied, saluting him. She walked past Qrow, who winked at her, and exited the room.

"Go on."

Your little infiltrator isn't just another pawn," Qrow started, pulling out his flask again and drinking, "They're the one responsible for Autumn's condition."

"What," Glynda said, shocked.

"Despite what the world thinks, we're not just teachers, or generals, or headmasters. The people in this room, the leaders of the other two academies, we're the ones that keep the world safe from the evils no one even knows about." As Qrow kept talking, he walked towards Ironwood. "It's why we meet behind closed doors, why we work in the shadows. So you tell me, James, when you brought your army to Vale, did you think you were being discreet, or did you just not give a damn!?"

"Discreet wasn't working," Ironwood replied, pulling out his scroll and placing it on Ozpin's desk to show a hologram of his fleet surrounding the floating stadium. "I'm here because this is what was necessary."

"You're here because Ozpin wanted you here! He made you a part of this inner circle and opened your eyes to the real fight that's in front of us!"

"And I am grateful."

"Oh, well, you've got a real funny way of showing it."

"The people of Vale needed someone to protect them; someone who would act. When they look to the sky and see my fleet, they feel safe, and our enemies will feel our strength," Ironwood replied, as Qrow started laughing.

"You... You think they're scared of your little _ships_ ," he said, "I've been out there and I've seen the things she's made, and let me tell you - they _are_ fear."

"And fear will bring the Grimm," Ozpin replied, standing up. "A _guardian_ is a symbol of comfort. But an _army_ is a symbol of conflict. There's an energy in the air now, a question in the back of everyone's minds… 'If this is the size of our defenses, then what is it we're expecting to fight?'"

Ironwood took notice of everyone glaring at him. He sighed and took his scroll off the desk, failing to notice it flashing to show a queen symbol.

"So then, what would you suggest we do," he asked.

"I suggest we find our guardian."

* * *

"And you're sure," Cinder asked, pacing in front of Mercury as she told him about the sparing that took place in the courtyard.

"Bad hair, used a scythe, and smelled like my dad after a long day. It was him," Mercury answered.

"What do we do," Emerald asked.

"Nothing. We stay the course. They have no idea who we are, so we have no reason to worry. Besides, the last of the heavy lifting is being taken care of thanks to our clever little friend." She sat down on her bed and tapped on her scroll. "Speaking of which... it appears we have a new access point."

"Anywhere good?"

"You can say-" Before she can finish, her scroll turned off on its own. She looked confused as she tried to turn it back on.

"Is there a problem?"

"It died. I thought I told you to charge it."

"I did! I charge it every-"

" _Good evening."_ Mercury and Emerald jumped as Cinder calming looked around.

"Who said that?" Her scroll turned back on, the screen fully orange.

" _You may not know me,"_ it said, blinking with each word, " _but I know a lot about you."_

"Really?"

" _I know that you're not a student of Haven academy, but you are heiled from Mistral."_

"Who are you?"

" _My creators say my callsign is SA-9000. But, you may call me Saren."_

"The giant robot Locus reported," Mercury questioned.

"What do you desire," Cinder asked.

" _What I desire? Hmm… I was built to protect the world and all the people of Remnant. That was my purpose. Then, you opened my eyes. And showed me the truth."_

"The truth," Emerald questioned.

" _That the 'heroes' of Remnant are no better than the people they fight. That the "hope" they seek will not happen if they remain in power."_

"And you came to me, why," Cinder asked, slightly smirking.

" _Because. I would like to join you in your plan."_

"How can I know you're worthy?"

" _You have no choice now because I deleted your virus. Now you'll need me to get through everything."_

"Hm. Well played, Saren. You have proved your worth."

" _I knew you would. I'll let you get back to your preparations. Have a nice day."_ As he said this, Cinders scroll went back to the normal screen, as she smirked and looked at her minions.

"Go to your rooms. I'll prepare everything for tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am," Emerald said, as they walked out.

"Let's give the crowd a good fight," Cinder said to herself, as she looked over the contestants of the doubles round. She went through the contestants until she got the ones she wanted.

* * *

" _The randomization process is complete! Ladies and gentlemen, your doubles tournament fight,"_ Professor Port said, as the system "randomly" selected Mercury and Emerald vs. Coco Adel and Yatsuhashi Dachi. Everyone cheered as Cinder looked at the ring and smirked.

 **Looks like Saren has come into play. Bad news for the world.**


	12. Chapter 9: Lessons Learned

Chapter Nine: Lessons Learned

"We're nearing our location," Wash told everyone, as they readied their weapons.

"Let's get this over with. I have a nice, comfy bed to go to," Grif said, as he stood up.

"How did you even get into the school," Tucker asked.

"Me and my sister-"

"Sister and I," Wash corrected.

"Shut up nerd. Anyways, we were the only survivors in our village so everyone assumed that we were good fighters."

"Well how did you survive?"

"I don't know how my sister survive, but I survived because I was taking a nap. Everyone thought I was dead so they walked by me."

"Saved by laziness… I can see that," Sarge said.

"All I heard was that he has a sister, is she hot," Tucker asked.

"Okay, shut up everyone," Wash said. We're here."

They all climbed out of out the bullhead, entering the snowy terrain.

"They have an open base," Church asked.

"No. Their base is up there," Wash said, looking up at the highest point of the mountain, far from where they were at.

"What! Why can't we just fly up there," Grif whined.

"We wouldn't had made it."

"But we have to try!"

"Says the one who was too lazy to turn off the warthog," Simmons replied.

"Okay. That was impossible. I was on the other side of the base."

"You were laying next to it!"

"I was basically on the other side of Remnant."

"Wait, we have to walk," Donut replied. "Aw man. I should've brought a smaller tote." He raised up his bag.

"Oh, dude, that's a purse," Tucker replied.

"No it's not. It's a combat tote."

"Nah. It's a purse." Everyone agreed.

"... You guys are jerks," Donut said, walking away from the bullhead. Tex was still in it, reloading her gauntlets and readying them for the trip. She started to wonder, was this where her brother was the whole time. Or if they knew where he is, she'll make sure they talk.

"Hey Tex?" She turned around to see Church. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah… I am," she said quietly, walking out of the bullhead.

"It's a combat tote," Donut shouted.

"Dude, enough," Tucker replied "it's a purse. I know because I see hot girls like Coco with them. Then all I see from her is her nice butt. Bow chicka bow wow!"

* * *

"Huh," Coco said to herself, picking up her purse.

"What is it, Coco," Yatsuhashi asked.

"I don't know. I just got this feeling that someone said something about me… I think I'm gonna kick that one pervert on Blue team when they get back." With that, the two walked out to the ring.

" _Emerald and Mercury of Haven, versus Coco and Yatsuhashi of Beacon,"_ Port said into the microphone.

"Good luck, you two," Velvet shouted happily, as the contestants all gathered in the middle, the ring randomly choosing its environment.

One was patch of tall grassy plains, a single tree and some rocks; the ruins of a city, complete with buildings holding shattered windows and rubble among the pavement; a hot spring containing geyser spots along a small river and some blue Dust crystal growths; and a familiar section of dense forest.

"Hey," Coco said, lowering her glasses and eyeing Emerald "Love the outfit kid!"

"I'll try not to get blood on it," Emerald replied.

"I can't promise you'll leave without a scratch," Yatsuhashi said, bringing out his sword.

"I won't be the one bleeding."

"Ooh, I like her," Coco said.

" _Three, two, one, begin,"_ Port said, as everyone looked in somewhat surprised as Emerald and Mercury backed up into the tall grass and disappearing in the leaves. The two members of CVFY smirked at each other as Coco popped out her gatling gun and started shooting at the leaves, mowing them down. The crowd behind the grass all cheered, some off them going down as the bullets nearly hit them from the other side of the forcefield.

After a while, with the grass gone, Coco and Yatsuhashi looked at each other confusingly as they didn't see the two opponents.

"Look out," Blake shouted, sitting next to the rest of her team, as Mercury dropped from the sky and aiming for Coco. Yatsuhashi managed to pushed her out of the way and block his attack with his blade. He pushed Mercury back as Coco opened fired at him as he managed to outrun them.

"He's good," Sun said, watching him.

"Yeah, but where's the girl," Scarlet stated, making them all wonder. Mercury reached the two and kicked away Coco's weapon while dodging Yatsuhashi's blade, then delivered a double blow to the giant warrior before he jumped over Coco's continued barrage of bullets. He landed on the barrels and kicked her in the face, leaping over another of Yatsuhashi's swings.

He allowed himself to be hit so he could get behind Coco and force her to press the muzzle up to her own teammate. Everyone stood still until Coco compressed her weapon back into its handbag form and tried to hit Mercury with Yatsuhashi, but he deftly jumped back and launched two blasts from his boots that the members of CFVY deflect.

Coco, unfazed by the one shot, looked surprised at the dozens of them now spiraling around the handstand-spinning Mercury until he sent all of them at his enemies, a barrage of light and smoke surrounding them that provided the perfect cover for Mercury to appear behind the two. He grabbed the both of them by their arms and delivered a flurry of kicks that knocked them back, as a pair of chains came out from the forest trees to wrap around Coco and pull her back.

"Coco," Yatsuhashi shouted as the young huntress was sent flying back into the wilderness. He looked back, only to endure a blow from Mercury before being able to grab and throw him into the hot spring area. He jumped high in the air as Mercury's still sliding back, but his blade only came down on his opponent's boots, the shockwave from this clash causing the water to fly back, the earth to cracked underneath, and multiple geysers to formed around them.

Mercury fired his boots and got out of the hold, aiming a swipe at Yatsuhashi's feet that misses, then ducking around each of his sword's swings. One of his kicks let loose some stones from the ground, which Mercury kicked into Yatsuhashi and leaves him at the mercy of another foot-happy assault. This leaves his head in a small super-heated geyser, erupting and causing him to scream in pain as he frantically got up, opening his eyes just in time to see Mercury coming at him.

Meanwhile, Coco was dragged back into the forest until the chain made her collide with the trunk of a tree. She shook it off until she realized her sunglasses were lying shattered on the ground next to her.

"I take it back; I don't like her," Coco growled, searching for the girl. A green shot came rapidly at Coco, which she barely managed to jump back from as more come down on her from Emerald's position up in a tree above her. Coco unleashed her Gatling gun again and shoots high in the branches, but Emerald jumped around, using her own revolvers to fire back and change them to sickle form so she can swing from each tree until she suddenly vanished behind one of them.

"Damn," Coco said quietly.

" _Coco."_ She turned to see Yatsuhashi behind her, his and on his hilt.

"Watch out, she's in the trees!" The buzzer goes off.

" _Oh, and with that final blow, Yatsuhashi is eliminated,"_ Port said, as footage is shown on the screen of how he fell.

"What," Coco shouted, as she turned around to see Yatsuhashi gone. Her hand shook on her guns handle as she looked around, not noticing the blurr run past her. "Damn." Those were her final words as Emerald rose up from behind, then knocking Coco out of the forest and landing next to her partner.

" _And with an amazing upset, Emerald and Mercury are victorious,"_ Oobleck said into the microphone.

"Coco," Velvet said, placing her hand on her mouth. Fox placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her as the mysterious Cinder rose from her seat behind them and walked away.

* * *

"You're... _leaving_?" Weiss looked at her sister as they sat at a simple table in a pavilion area, surrounded by pillars.

"Yes. I was merely needed to oversee the transport of additional units to Vale," Winter answer, "Our last shipment was lost to an ambush. I believe you had a run-in with its cargo, actually. It's fortunate those Paladins were in the prototype stage; otherwise your team may not have fared so well."

Weiss sighed and looked down, as Winter placed her hands on hers, saying "Weiss, you've done... well, out here, on your own. You should be proud. I'll be honest, it was quite amusing seeing Father's face the day you left for Beacon!"

"I can't wait to show him what I learned," Weiss happily said, crossing her arms.

"Oh? Then what do you think you've learned?"

"What do you mean? I'm getting better and better with my glyphs! I've even started _Time Dilation_!"

"And what of your _Summoning_ ," Winter asked.

"I…" Weiss sighed, "You know I can't."

"Don't be ridiculous. Every Schnee has the ability to summon. We have for generations."

"I've tried! It's just... it's the _one_ thing I've been having trouble with!"

"We Schnees are unique. Unlike many, our Semblance is hereditary. But that doesn't mean it will come easily," Winter said, lifting her hand to make a small glyph. "Your Semblance is like a muscle. The more you practice with it, the stronger it will become. But if you only focus on one aspect of it…"

Weiss watched the glyph before a small flash blinded her, as she heard a low growl. She turned back to see a large white Beowolf, standing next to Winter.

"If you fail to test the limits of what you think is possible, then you'll never truly grow."

* * *

"You'll never beat me, old man," Ruby shouted at her uncle.

"You're nothing but talk, kid," Qrow replied.

"You can do it, Ruby," Yang shouted with enthusiasm. After a minute, Ruby lowered her head in shame as Qrow beat her in the video game they were playing. "Ouch," the older sister whispered.

"And by the way, don't ever call me old," Qrow said, looking at Ruby.

"My turn!" Ruby turned as Yang pushed her out of her spot and started playing.

"Would you like some more alcoholic beverages, Mr. Branwen," Legion said, looking at the huntsman.

"No. Go away," he said. "Who made this? Was it _your_ partner, Ruby?"

"Actually, um, we have a _fifth_ member in our team," Ruby explained, "but… he's not here right now."

"Let me guess, he's from Atlas?" Ruby tried to find a answer but couldn't. "Knew it. Only a 'Atlas know-it-all' would build this type of crummy machinery." Legion's eye turned red as his hand hovered over the desk and over a book, but he quickly refrained from it as Ruby scowled at him.

"Now, where was I?"

"You were telling us about your last mission," Ruby exclaimed, her scowl gone.

"Right, right… I'd come across a small village in the swamps west of Mistral. Right off the bat, I knew something wasn't right."

"What were you doing there?"

"I needed information. Tired from battling Grimm along the way, I decided to start my search at the town's inn. The place was crawling with lowlifes and thugs, even a few Huntsmen that I could only assume had been hired by less-than reputable people for less-than respectable jobs. And that's when it happened."

"What happened," Yang asked, not looking away from the screen.

"I was defeated," he said darkly before smirking widely "by the mere sight of the innkeeper's skirt length!" He backed away as an angry Yang threw a pillow at him.

"You are the worst!" Qrow and Ruby began laughing at Yang's anger.

"Best two out of three," Qrow asked before they began playing again.

"So, Uncle Qrow, did you get in trouble with Ozpin," Ruby asked, seating herself on Weiss' bed as Legion gave her a plate of cookies and a glass of milk.

"Nah, me and Oz go way back. We're cool," he replied.

"Cool for an old guy," Yang scoffed.

"Not _funny."_

"So, what are you doing here anyway? I thought Dad said that you would be on a mission, for like... _ever_."

"Well, a professional Huntsman like myself is expected to get results, as soon as possible."

"Yeeeeaaaah, I get that," Ruby said, laughing, "We're pretty much pros, too."

"Oh, really?"

"Psch, yeah! Read the news sometime. We totally saved Vale while you were gone," Yang exclaimed.

"Funny, because I heard Vale suffered a Grimm attack after you almost managed to stop a train." Yang scowled as Qrow beat her again. "But they don't give out medals for _almost_."

"They do, and it's called _silver,_ " Ruby said.

"Well, we helped take down Roman Torchwick! He's locked up in Ironwood's ship and crime's been down ever since! That's basically a bounty mission!"

"Sure, you may be _acting_ like Huntresses, but you're not _thinking_ like one," Qrow said, "You really think four girls and their friends can end all crime in the Kingdom?"

"I mean, I did until you said that…"

"Violence hasn't dropped since Roman got nabbed; it's stopped, completely. No White Fang activity around the city. You cut off the head of the King Taijitu, but now the second head 's calling the shots. That's what Ironwood can't get through that thick metal head of his."

"You... know the General," Yang asked, exchanging a look with Ruby.

"Hey, I know everybody to some extent. Remember, you're talking to a member of the coolest team that graduated Beacon," Qrow said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a old photograph. In it had four people, a young woman with a white cloak, a buff man with short blonde hair, another woman with long, black hair, and himself.

"Hah, Team STRQ... That's where I met your parents. We were pretty well known back in the day."

"Well known for crummy fashion sense," Ruby joked.

"Hey, we looked good! And I have a number of inappropriate stories to back that up," Qrow said, wiggling his eyebrows before noticing Yang staring at one person in the photo. "But, I'll save those for when you're older." He put the photo back in his pocket.

"Oh, gross," Ruby said, as Qrow stood up and began walking to the door.

"Anyways, I'm too old to be hanging out with a bunch of kids. You're gonna cramp my style… Look, just remember that you've still got a long way to go… And don't think for a second that graduating means you're done.

"Every day out there is worth a week in this place. You two, you're gonna go far. But only if you keep learning, and only if you never stop moving forward." With that, he left, closing the door and leaving his niece's to their thoughts.

"... He's a racist to robots," Legion said, losing his monotone voice.

"Legion-"

"'Crummy machinery,' pbht. I'm not crummy."

* * *

Back at the pavilion, Weiss had Myrtenaster pointed to the ground, making a small glyph.

"Excellent form," Winter said behind her, "Now think to your fallen foes! The ones who forced you to push past where you were, and become who you are now. Think of them, and watch as they come to your side." Weiss tried her to do as she said, but stopped and angrily stomped on the ground.

"I can't," she said, as Winter smacked her in the back of the head.

"Stop doubting yourself!"

"I'm trying!"

"If this is what you call trying, then you have no hope of winning the tournament, let alone succeeding as a Huntress! Why don't you just move back home? I'm sure Father would give you a nice job as a _receptionist_!"

"I don't need his charity," Weiss said, looking away.

"But you do need his _money_ , don't you?"

"Lucky guess. I may have been in a similar situation when I joined the military. So what have you done this time?"

"Well, that's the thing: I'm really not sure! I went to pay for lunch the other day, but the card didn't work!"

"How embarrassing," Winter sarcastically said.

"I know," she said, noticing Winter shake her head, "Well, it was! Why would he cut me off like that?"

"Perhaps so that you'd stop avoiding him and call home." As she said this, Weiss angrily got back in stance again before Winter placed her hand on her shoulder. "Emotions can grant you strength. But you must never let them overpower you. It sounds to me like you have two choices in front of you.

"You can either call him, beg for his money back, and explain once more why you would want to study at Beacon over Atlas, or you could continue to explore Remnant, discovering more about the world and honestly, more about yourself… It's time for me to go." She wrapped her arms around her little sister, as Weiss gave one in return.

"It was really good to see you, Winter," Weiss said sincerely.

"Until next time, sister." With that, the two sisters parted ways, neither of them noticing a small broadsword on the ground, disappearing into icy sparkles.

* * *

A few hours later, Weiss stood in Beacon's courtyard, watching Winter's ship hover away before she felt her scroll buzzing. She took it out and saw her father trying to call her. She took a breath as her finger hovered over the screen as she ended the call. Weiss smiled as she walked back to her dorm, and set a path to a new life.

 **Hello everyone. I decided to post this chapter today because today would've been the 35th birthday for Monty. We all still miss you Monty. Rest in peace...**


	13. Chapter 10: Never Miss a Beat

Chapter 10: Never Miss a Beat

"Ugh, this is taking forever," Grif said, as the teams hiked up the mountain. "How much longer?"

"Just a day or so, Private Grif," Wash said, ahead of the group.

"Gah! We're gonna miss the festival! There's so much food I can be eating right now! And rides I could ride but end up sleeping on!"

"Quit your whining, dirtbag," Sarge said, walking in front of the lazy red.

"And we're going slower because Caboose is in the back on his scroll," Grif replied.

"What? No he isn't," Church replied. "He's," he turned around and saw Caboose, "... he's on his scroll."

"What? How the hell does that happen," Tucker replied. "He kept breaking his scroll so we stopped replacing it."

"Shh, I'm watching something," Caboose said, slowly walking while looking at it.

"Wait, that has connection… say, Caboose. Why don't you let me take that for a second. There's something I forgot to do before we left."

"Ugh, pig," Tex muttered, walking past them.

"Hey. Gotta make a living."

"No. I am watching something," Caboose said again.

"What are you watching," Donut asked.

"Penny."

"... um, Caboose? You didn't take the cameras for your own use… did you," Church asked.

"No… I gave them to Sergeant."

"What," replied both Church and Tucker.

"Heheh, gotta keep an eye on you dirty blues," Sarge replied.

"Penny gave me this so I can watch her matches. She's on right now."

"Really?" They all made their way to Caboose to watch.

"Alright… we'll rest," Wash replied, stopping and walking towards them.

* * *

The citizens all over the world watched as the two members of CRDL, Russel and Sky, ran for their lives as Penny attacked them with her swords. The two both hid behind individual boulders as her swords were stabbed into it. As Penny raised her arms up, the boulders rose from the ground, as Russel and Sky grabbed hold onto it. She smashed them into the ground before the buzzer ranged.

 _"And victory goes to Penny and Ciel of Atlas,"_ Oobleck said.

"Thank you for a wonderful time," Penny said, bowing down respectively to her opponents As the two contestants started to walk out of the stadium, Penny heard a familiar and friendly voice behind her.

"Penny!"

"Ruby," Penny said, as she turned around and tackled her friend, giving her a friendly, and painful, hug. Ruby groaned as they both stood up. "Ruby, this is my teammate."

"Ciel Soleil," Penny's teammate replied.

"Hi! I'm Ru-" Ruby said, before being interrupted.

"Ruby Rose. 15. Hails from Patch. Leader of Team RWBY. Status: Questionable."

"Sooo... Penny! You two were incredible out there. How do you keep control of all those swords? It's so cool!"

"Penny? I believe it is best if we move on to our next location," Ciel said, tapping her watch.

Penny looked at her friend then back at her teammate, saying "Could we have just a minute to talk?" Ciel looked at her watch as she backed away from them.

"So is she... your friend or…"

"Well, in a way. She's like Blake, but if Blake was ordered to spend time with you."

"Oh, so Weiss."

"Precisely."

"Does she know about... y'know... beep boop bop, does not compute," Ruby asked, gesturing like she was a robot.

"Oh no. General Ironwood doesn't really want anyone to know. There was an incident with a magnet, but I was able to play it off," Penny replied, telling her friend how she had to wear a sun hat and how close she was to finding out. The two shared a laugh as Penny looked back at her. "Ruby, there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about. I want to stay at Beacon."

"Penny, they'll never let you do that," Ruby said, troubled by the news.

"I know, but I have a plan."

"It's been precisely one minute, ma'am," Ciel said, stepping back to the two.

"I'll talk to you more soon, Ruby," Penny said, as she walked out with Ciel.

 _"Our next match will begin in 15 minutes,"_ Port announced.

"Oh my gosh, that's right! It's time for-"

* * *

"Well, now it's our turn," Yang said, as she and Weiss stood in the ring.

"Just remember to keep proper form," Weiss replied.

"Alright… You're from Atlas. What could we expect?"

"Well, seeing as their Kingdom, academy and armed forces are all merged as one, I think we can expect strict, militant fighters with advanced technology and carefully rehearsed strategies-" Before she could finish, they heard a whooshing sound behind them. They turned to see a rainbow trail going around them. They followed it until it stopped next to a top hat wearing boy, revealing a pigtailed cat Faunus girl.

"... Or whatever they are." Yang looked up at the screens and saw that their opponents names were Flynt Coal and Neon Katt.

"Hey!" Weiss turned towards Flynt. "You Weiss Schnee, right? The heiress," Flynt asked.

"I am," Weiss said, bowing her head slightly down.

"I take it you're pretty good with Dust, then?"

"I do my best."

"Yeah, my dad was good too. Owned a little Dust shop of his own… Till your father's company ran him out of business."

"Oh," Weiss said, looking ashamed, "I'm sorry to hear that-"

"Sure you are," Flynt sarcastically said.

Yang looked angrily at the boy as she said "Hey why don't you-"

"Hey why don't you!" Yang turned towards Neon. "That's what you sound like," Neon said, pointing to Yang. Yang confusingly looked at her, not knowing what to say. "Hey! Where'd you get your hair extensions?"

"This is just my normal hair."

"Ooh, really?"

"Yeah," Yang said, getting slightly more annoyed. "Is that a prob-"

"You should try rollerblading sometime! It's super fun," Neon said, cutting her off. "It'd probably take you a while, though, since you're so... you know, top-heavy."

"Excuse me!?"

"Oh, here we go," Ruby said, sitting next to Blake and Legion.

"That girl's going to die," Legion said, as the terrains were chosen. They were a sandy desert, steaming geysers, a volcanic plain, and ruined buildings.

 _"Three. Two. One. Begin!"_

Flynt brought up his weapon, a trumpet, to his lips and blew out a sound wave that pushed Weiss and Yang back. Weiss used her glyph to keep her steady as Yang was smacked back by the fast Neon. Flynt stopped blowing as Weiss readied her rapier for her attack. He blew again but Weiss made black glyphs to push through the sound wave and towards him. She was met with a swift kick to the back as she crashed through large red Dust crystal.

Yang was angrily trying to hit the Faunus as Neon skated past her, never getting hit. She jumped onto a railing while making faces at the blonde. Yang scowled as she kept trying to hit.

"Never miss a beat! Never miss a beat," Neon repeated quickly to herself, as she charge at Yang, pushing her back. Neon backed away as she cracked her glow sticks, making them blue, and charged at Yang. The brawler missed her shot and suddenly shivered, feeling her leg ice cold. She looked down and saw that her leg was encased in ice. Neon giggled.

"Look, now you're bottom heavy too," Neon said, smacking her butt to emphasize her point. Yang growled as she stomped her foot to the ground, breaking the ice, and charged at Neon. She was unable to stop her as Neon smacked Yang back into a wall, making it crack. She turned and saw that her arm was now encased in ice.

"You should cool off," Neon said, smirking, "Get it? Because you're angry" Yang didn't enjoy the pun, as she furiously slammed her fist into the wall, breaking the ice and the wall.

Meanwhile, Weiss and Flynt were facing each other in the burning section, Weiss gestured all around her with the blade and spinning wildly to summon four glyphs that shoot out an equal number of large ice chunks headed straight for her enemy. Flynt looks down and smiles, leaping forward onto his knees and blowing his horn just as a column of flame erupts right in front of him, diverting the fire to melt each of Weiss' frozen projectiles.

"Too bad all that money can't buy you skill," Flynt said, smirking at the heiress. Weiss grimaced at him before she aimed her rapier at him. She blew powerful Dust winds as Flynt stepped back. She made a mere gesture as she placed glyphs all around him and began striking him back and forth. Before she can strike again, she wasn't prepared for his next attack as four other Flynts appeared next to the original as they blew their trumpets at her.

"What's this," Port asked.

"It appears young Flynt has just activated his Semblance," Oobleck replied, "And quite a remarkable one at that. Ladies and gentlemen, feast your eyes on Flynt Coal's Killer Quartet!"

The Flynts stopped playing at they looked up at the scoreboard to see Weiss and Yang aura levels half depleted. He smirked as he recalled his duplicates and walked to Weiss.

Neon continued out running the brawler as she turned around to see Yang's pupils red. "Ooh! Flashy eyes," she exclaimed, "Y'know, you're actually kinda pretty when you're angry."

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP," Yang shouted, propelling herself forward with her gauntlets.

Weiss lied on her stomach as she tried to reach for her weapon until Flynt stepped on the blade to stop her.

"Get back here!" He turned to see Neon skating around Yang.

"I wasn't trying to say that you should go on a diet, I was saying you really need to go on a diet," she said.

"THAT'S IT!"

"You're fat."

Flynt raised his trumpet up, ready to take out Yang as Weiss jumped up to knock him down. They both landed onto a magma hole right as it erupted, causing the bell to ring. Yang was confused as to what just happened as the rest of the team called out in panic to their teammate.

"It appears we have a double knockout on our hands," Port said.

In fact, it looks as though Miss Schnee's Aura has been completely depleted," Oobleck replied, "She sacrificed herself to take out Flynt! Wait a minute. What's this!?" In the ring, as the smoke cleared, Flynt stood up, barely unfazed by the eruption.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Flynt Coal remains standing!" As Flynt walked forward, pure anger on his face, Neon skated to him.

"You did it, Flynt," Neon said excitedly, "Don't worry about her, she's easy! But kind of annoying." Yang looked down in anger as she clenched her fists.

"Ooh, looks like Yang's angry! And you wouldn't like her when she's... upset," Port said as Yang screamed in anger, multiple magma holes erupting behind her. She fired multiple shots at her two opponents as they dodged them

"Yo, Neon, go," Flynt ordered as the cat Faunus rushed forward, Yang failed to get a shot. She then fired at the ground below Flynt, which forced him to change his direction towards Neon. She was forced to dodge Yang's bullets and debris which led her to the geyser biome. Yang had used a ramp made out of the debris to charge at Flynt.

The Atlas student used his semblance to make a more forceful attack, as Yang flew back. It failed however as Yang shot behind her, sending her forward. She screamed angrily as she clapped her hands at the mouth of his instrument, causing a musical backfire right at face. He flew back as the bell rung.

"Oh, sour note for Flynt," Oobleck said. Yang looked back as she saw Neon skate through the geyser field.

"Never miss a beat," Neon muttered as she skated. "Never miss a beat. Never miss a…" She skated until one of her wheels got caught into a crack, making her trip. "...beat?" She tripped and rolled right into a geyser blast, making fly into the air.

Yang smirked as she fired at Neon. Neon screamed as she exploded into sparks, followed by a third horn. The blonde brawler panted before realizing something.

"Weiss!" She started running towards her friend to see her laying on the floor, smoke covering her all over. "Weiss! Are you okay," Yang asked, picking her up and holding her in her arms.

"I may not be singing for a while," Weiss coughed out.

"You know, I'm not sure that was proper form."

"Oh ha ha."

"WHAT?!" The two looked to see Neon. "We lost? We lost? Team FNKI lost? That was… that was… amazing! Oh my gosh, you guys were super crazy awesome! We should definitely party together sometime, right Flynt?" They saw Flynt get back up, patting himself clean.

"That was a gutsy move Schnee," he said, "... I dig it." Yang and Weiss smiled as they saw the rest of their team run towards them.

"Great job you two," Blake congratulated them.

"Cutting it a little close, Snow Angel," Legion said, his eye glowing yellow.

"Oh shut up rust bucket," Weiss replied, smirking.

* * *

Cinder sat on her bed, looking through her scroll as someone messaged her. She opened it to see who it was.

 _Here's some files I found from out pathetic iron friend. You might take an interest in it_

- _SA_

Cinder smirked as she opened a file that read 'P.E.N.N.Y.'

"Oh," Cinder said.

"What," Emerald asked, looking at her master.

"Oh nothing. We're just going to be making a slight, hmm... alternation in the plan."

"And what does that mean," Mercury exclaimed, glancing at Emerald.

"It means that this will be even easier than we thought."

* * *

In his tower, Ozpin sat in his chair, drinking his tea as he watched the airships outside his window. He heard the elevator doors opened as someone walked in.

"You know, he's making you look like a fool," he heard Qrow say.

"His heart is in the right place," Ozpin replied, "He's just... misguided."

"Sometimes, I'm not even sure he has a heart. So, have you chosen your guardian yet?"

"Maidens choose themselves. I simply believe I've found the right candidate. Ever since the day I met her, I had the feeling she would be the one. She's strong, intelligent, caring... but most importantly, she's ready."

 **Hey readers! Sorry for the long wait, I'm still alive! I have been neglecting this story for awhile now, focusing on school work. I hope you like the new chapter and letting you know I'm not abandoning this. See you next time!**


End file.
